The difference between you and me
by lemon and strawberries
Summary: A marriage law requires Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger to get married. It doesn't say anything about love. But what if the impossible becomes possible? Can these two enemies fall in love against everyone else? DMHG
1. Chapter 1

**THE DIFFERENCE BETWEEN YOU AND ME**

**Chapter one: the difference between desires and responsibility**

Hermione sat at the kitchen table in Grimmauld Place and contemplated life. She closed her eyes and the blood pumping in her head drowned out the concerned voices around her. A piece of parchment lay limp in her open hand. She could feel the tears threatening to fall, but she could not cry. If she cried then the others would pity her and that was something she would not be able to handle.

"Hermione, listen to me, everything will become clear soon." Remus Lupin looked worried, he knew that things would not get any easier but it would do her no good to know that. Let her be ignorant until she absolutely had to know the truth. For although the article explained what was to happen; it did not fully describe what was in store for all muggle born witches. Remus looked down on the piece of parchment and reread the article to try and further understand what it was trying to report.

_ANNOUNCEMENT FOR ALL UNMARRIED MUGGLE BORN WITCHES_

_From September the first all muggle born witches seventeen years or older must marry a pureblood wizard. We at the ministry have been informed that the line of purebloods is slowly diminishing and so; the wizards must marry out of the prestigious bloodline. If a witch refuses to comply with this new law or tries to leave the country, the consequences will be grave. All witches shall report to the ministry once they have found a suitable wizard._

What the announcement didn't report was that the witches had no choice in which their suitor would be. This made everything so much worse, for the majority of pureblood wizards left were Death Eaters and Hermione was considered somewhat of a treasure because of her close relationship with Harry. Remus feared for her life and would have done anything to get her out of this position. Hermione startled him out of his reverie by voicing her own thoughts on the matter, 'Well that's settled then. Is there a list of purebloods for me to choose from?'

Remus shifted uncomfortably in his seat. _Well, she'll find out sooner or later. Better it be from me than some Ministry official. _'Well, you see Hermione. You don't get to choose. Whoever writes to the Ministry first with a wish to marry you, shall acquire you.' The blood in Hermione's head pumped harder still at these words. _Will this nightmare never end? _'_Acquire me? _Am I just an object to be owned? No, I won't do it if I have no choice of who I marry!' The tears that Hermione had tried so hard to keep at bay finally broke through and she cried freely at the horror of her future. 'It will be a Death Eater who shall marry me! If I end up the wife of a Death Eater you will find my body tortured and dead less than a month later! '

Everyone at the table sat in silence. What could they say? No one there could sympathise with her because no one else was facing that mortal danger. They all watched as a serene expression washed over her face. 'There is no way out of this. I shall do my duty and marry, but my life will not be wasted. I will communicate with you and try and find out information about Voldemort and do all I can to stop any evil doing.'

Hermione stood up from the table and went to face the window; she could see an owl heading towards the house. _Does this bird carry my fate? Has someone so soon expressed a desire to marry me? _The owl was a beautiful creature, a pale gold with hints of silver spread through. Hermione opened the window and the owl perched on her hand and lifted its leg. Hermione untied the scroll from the leg. Her heart fell when she saw that the parchment had a silver M on the front.

Everyone watched as Hermione read the letter, her head dropped on her chest and the letter drifted to the ground. Remus walked over to her and picked up the letter. The first thing he noticed was the name. _Draco Malfoy. _

_A/N: If this seems familiar to you here is the reason: I used to be under another account. But then my family found out so I had to move everything here, sorry about the wait._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two: The difference between sympathy and empathy**

The room fell silent as the letter was passed from person to person. Finally Ron spoke up, 'No. This isn't fair. _I _want to marry Hermione; can't we just tell the ministry that?' Ron looked as though he was about to cry. Remus let out a big sigh and shook his head, 'I'm afraid the law just doesn't work like that. If only we had read about this sooner, then we could have written in that Ron wished to marry Hermione. I'm sorry Ron but there's nothing we can do about this. It seems as though Hermione here is to marry young Mr. Malfoy but not to worry I'm sure Hermione can handle this.'

Silently, Hermione let out a sigh of relief that she didn't have to marry Ron. As much as she loved him she was never _in _love with him. But everybody always assumed that they were 'meant to be' and Ron believed them. But this wasn't important now; she had just received news that she had to marry Draco Malfoy. She wanted to laugh, cry and scream all at the same time. _Just perfect, as soon as the war ends a new problem comes up. _She was to meet Draco at the Ministry of Magic at three o'clock this afternoon. _Well at least I'm marrying someone I know. _

'I just don't understand _why,' _Harry wanted to know, 'why would Malfoy want Hermione? I mean, no offence Hermione, but you're not exactly his type.' Hermione took time to wonder this, _yes why would he choose me unless he wants to torture me… Oh God! That's why he wants me, he wants me to suffer. _ Hermione could feel the beginnings of a panic attack coming on, 'I have to get some fresh air. Nobody worry, I'll just be outside.' Hermione rushed out the back door before anyone could respond. Hermione felt the cold winter air bite at her face. She revelled in its coldness as it woke her up a bit, _let's review the facts. I marry Malfoy and he uses me because of my relationship with Harry._

'Oh this is just _perfect.' _Hermione sat in the snow and waited. Waited for someone to come and tell her that this was all just a dream. But she knew that that wasn't going to happen. She let the tears flow freely now, there was no need to hide them. She felt the sobs pulse through her body and she waited until they had subsided before looking up again. Hermione jumped out of fright when she saw that the owl from before was sitting next to her. 'What are you doing little fellow,' Hermione cooed at the bird and stretched out her hand.

The owl lifted up its leg and Hermione noticed the little scroll tied neatly to its leg. Hermione untied the ribbon and noticed that it had the same seal as the other letter, which meant it was from the Malfoy's. 'Good grief, what could they want now?' Hermione demanded to the wind. Her heart felt heavy and her breath seemed to slow down as she read the letter:

_Dear Hermione,_

_I guess you heard about our marriage. Well I expect to see you at the ministry this afternoon. As a small wedding gift may I present you with Addae? I know that you have a familiar already but it is not an owl. She is yours to use as you will. See you at three._

_Draco Malfoy._

Hermione was speechless, Malfoy show an act of kindness? It was impossible and unheard of. But nevertheless Hermione was touched. Maybe Malfoy was actually trying to make this marriage work, or maybe he just wanted to lull her into a false sense of security and then attack. Hermione felt the beginnings of a panic attack coming on. _No, Hermione, you're stronger that this! Pull yourself together. You march back inside and you smile and let no one feel sympathy for you, or worse, empathy. _'Ha, they can't feel empathy for me. They aren't being forced into a marriage with an enemy.'

Hermione picked herself up and walked back into the house, as she opened the door she heard all the voices drop and she knew they had been talking about her. Mrs. Weasley rushed towards Hermione with a cup of tea, 'Here you go dear, just the thing to make you forget your worries.' Hermione, being too polite, took the cup with no intentions of ever drinking it. Everyone shifted uncomfortably, no body knew what to say, just when Addae flew into the room. Mrs. Weasley let out a small shriek at seeing the bird come in and land on Hermione's shoulder. 'WHAT IS THAT BIRD DOING ON YOUR SHOULDER HERMIONE!' Mrs. Weasley screamed while trying to bat it away, 'No, Mrs. Weasley! It's OK, this is Addae, Ma—Draco gave it to me… as a wedding give.'

Suddenly there was a crash and Ron was sprawled on the floor, 'A _wedding gift? _So how long has this been going on, Hermione? Was all we had just a joke to you?' Ron looked absolutely livid and it took all Hermione had to hold back from laughing because he was being so ridiculous, 'What are you talking about, Ronald? You think I want to marry him? Do you think I just made up this marriage law? You are being ridiculous.' Hermione couldn't believe that even though it was her that was in trouble he managed to make himself the victim.

Hermione put the cup down, 'You know what, I need more air.' Everyone at the table looked awkwardly at the ground; clearly everybody was underestimating the problem at hand. Hermione walked back outside with Addae, already she was thanking Malfoy for giving Addae to her, just for moral support. Hermione couldn't believe that just yesterday her biggest worry was going back to school for N.E.W.T.S. Now, she had to go back to school _married. _The girls were going to have a field day, Hermione Granger, bookworm, married to the hottest guy at school. She was going to have no support there.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three: the difference between the minister and the sinister**

Draco sat in an uncomfortable chair in front of the minister with his father sitting alongside him. He couldn't stand this whole situation, it just wasn't fair. Why his dad petitioned for him to marry _Granger _was one thing he couldn't understand. But the worst thing was that he gave his favourite owl to her as a wedding gift. He was planning on pleading temporary insanity if anyone ever questioned him on it. He let out a breathy laugh when he thought of what her face would've looked like when she got the letter. 'What are you laughing at Draco,' Lucius Malfoy silkily demanded. 'Nothing father. I was just thinking of something that happened at school a while ago.'

At this the minister looked up, 'Ahh, so you are still at school, Draco. Which means you will be returning with a wife, how lovely. I assume she goes to Hogwarts with you?' Lucius let out a malicious laugh, 'Really, Minister, you don't do your homework at all. You know who Draco is marrying. In fact you have probably met her a few of times. Hermione Granger.' The minister looked shocked, 'Did you say _Hermione Granger? _The best friend of Harry Potter? Well that certainly is impressive.' Draco and Lucius gave identical smirks, both thinking the minister was an incompetent fool. But both smirks were wiped off their faces when there was a hurried knock at the door. 'Well it would appear that Miss Granger has _finally _arrived,' Lucius remarked smoothly.

'We are so sorry Mr. Minister; we didn't get a chance to apparate because there were too many muggles around. But we're here now and that's all that matters, right?' Hermione stated quickly, looking more than a little flustered. She had come with Mr. Weasley after much deliberation about who was to accompany her. In the end they decided on Mr. Weasley seeing as he worked at the ministry. Hermione and Mr. Weasley sat down on Draco's right. _I never noticed that Granger was actually good looking now. I guess when she changed her teeth in the second year it made a really big difference. _ Hermione had grown into her body and although her hair was still a heap on her head it suited her beautifully. She didn't wear makeup because she didn't believe in it and she looked better without it. Her clothes were plain but they didn't really matter.

'Now that you are both here, let's get to it,' the minister said, trying to break the uncomfortable silence that had settled over them, 'so you both understand the marriage law?' Four heads nodded, 'Well that makes things much easier for me. Young Mr. Malfoy here was the first to petition for your hand in marriage and so he is to be your husband, Miss Granger. OK, then. Now we think the wedding date should be for January the fourteenth, although I would have preferred it to be February for the romance but you would be in school at that time,' the minister gave an awkward titter, 'do you all agree?' Again, four nods, 'Well, that's all we need then. I shall see you on the fourteenth. Owl me when you find a nice venue.' The minister smiled at them and ushered them out of the room.

Lucius turned to Mr. Weasley and nodded, 'Well Arthur let us leave the two love birds to sort out some kind of an agreement.' Lucius smirked at his son and walked off just expecting that Mr. Weasley would follow. Hermione and Draco stood facing each other, both unsure of what to say. _Why didn't I ever notice how pretty Granger had gotten? No, Draco, snap out of it. She's a mudblood and I'm only marrying her because father wanted me too. _Just then Draco realised that Hermione was actually talking to him, '—the audacity of presuming that I wanted a bird I mean really Malfoy. You're not even listening to a word I'm saying, are you? Well?' Hermione stood there, hands on hips glaring at Draco. 'What did you say Mudblood? You know if I had thought you were going to talk to me like this I would never have wrote to the ministry in the first place,' Draco replied with a smirk on his face.

'_Exactly,_ Malfoy, why did you want me in the first place? Why not choose someone like Parkinson or any other of those _tramps _that follow you around at school.' Hermione was really only fighting because of the fact that he called her a mudblood. It just wasn't fair; she was always discriminated against because of her blood even though blood is all the same in the end. Draco was stunned, _how dare she talk to me like she's my equal, like she deserves my attention. _Then, for unseemly reasons, Draco felt his body move towards Hermione and his head drop down closer to her mouth, 'Maybe I chose you because of what we could do. Maybe I chose you because of _this.'_

On that final word, he closed the distance between them and brought their lips together. This surprised him enormously, the fact that he was kissing a mudblood. But what shocked him even more was the fact that she was kissing him back.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four: the difference between what I need and what I have**

The whole time in the ministers office, all Hermione could think about was Malfoy. And how incredibly could looking he had become. She knew that he must have been somewhat good looking otherwise girls wouldn't follow him around at school, but she never would have dreamed that he looked like this. He was very tall now, maybe taller than Ron, but nowhere near as thin as Ron or as weak looking. Although Hermione couldn't exactly see with his robes on, she imagined that he would be rather musclier but not in a noticeable way. His hair wasn't slicked back as it used to be and his skin wasn't sickly looking. But it was his eyes that made the biggest impact on her. They were sharp silver, always watching and noticing everything. When he looked at her, she felt naked; this was how she felt now.

The second Draco started to move towards her, Hermione knew that there was something wrong. But she didn't know how wrong it would actually be. The second that his lips touched hers, she froze. But then, as much as she wanted to deny it, she liked the feeling of his lips against hers. When his tongue slid out and probed at her lips, she granted it access to her mouth. She felt his hands go to the back of her head and slide into her hair. She tenderly lifted her own hand and placed it against his cheek. She closed her eyes and let the feeling of being kissed overwhelm her.

Draco's hands moved down her neck and down her back. They stopped just as they hit her lower back and they pulled her into him. Hermione was now flush up against his body, and she couldn't think of a place she'd rather be. Images of what could happen raced through Hermione's bed, flashes of them up against a wall, his lean body pressing into her, lying on the bed in utter ecstasy. But then she saw flashes of the aftermath. The whispers and rumours at school, Harry and Ron's disgust. Hermione brought her hands down onto his chest, she was right, he was very buff. But no, she had to push him away.

Draco opened his eyes in surprise, why was she pushing him away? No girl could resist him, 'Draco, why did you do that?' Hermione queried. Draco looked quite furious, '_Draco _is it? When did I say we were on first name basis, _mudblood?' _Draco sneered down his nose at her. _What is wrong with him? First he kisses me like there's no tomorrow and now he's back to treating me like I'm worse than the dirt on his shoe. _Hermione was starting to feel furious, she just couldn't understand him. 'I just don't get you, _Malfoy. _Why did you want to marry me in the first place? You treat me like you hate me and then _kiss me. _No, I've had enough. I don't care what the Minister said, there is no way I am marrying you.' Hermione turned on her heel and stormed off in the general direction of the exit.

'Granger wait,' Draco drawled out, 'where do you think you're going? You have to marry me, you have no choice.' Draco finished with a hint of a smirk. Hermione turned back to face him and could feel the anger welling up inside her, 'I do not _have _to marry you, Malfoy. I don't want to marry you one bit.' Hermione finished with her hands on her hips. Draco let out a cruel laugh, 'Granger one of these days you're going to have to learn the difference between what you want and what you have. And as of today you have me.' Hermione became so frustrated she couldn't hold it in any longer, 'Why, Malfoy? Why the hell did you choose me? You keep avoiding that question but right now I don't care. You're all over the place, I don't think you even know.' Hermione let out in a big rush.

Just as it was too late, Hermione realized that Draco's hands were balled up into fists and a flush swept across his face. He took the few steps that were keeping them apart and unlike before, Hermione was actually scared. Draco roughly grabbed her arm and bent his head until his lips were brushing her ear, 'Do not presume that you are the only victim in this scenario. But you are too self-obsessed to notice anyone else around. I want this marriage as much as you do.' Draco turned on his heel and strode to where his father and Mr. Weasley were standing. Hermione let out the breath of air that she hadn't even noticed she'd been holding. She had never realized that Malfoy could physically harm her.

Hermione saw Lucius lower his head towards his son's and nod, then, looked Hermione straight in the eye and a malicious smile marred his feature. Mr. Weasley, who was unaware of the smile Lucius sent her way, smiled jovially at Hermione and beckoned her over. Hermione quickly walked over to Mr. Weasley's side and asked if they could leave, 'Why of course, Hermione,' Mr. Weasley replied, 'let me just finish up this conversation with Mr. Malfoy here and we can leave.' Hermione nodded and walked over to the exit, waiting for Mr. Weasley to finish. Once Mr. Weasley joined her he tried to engage in some friendly conversation but Hermione was too busy in her own thoughts to join in.

_Do not presume that you are the only victim in this scenario, what did he mean by that? Does it mean that he doesn't actually _want _to marry me? Or does it mean that there are others? Oh god! I'm going to end up in some form of a harem! _Hermione shuddered involuntary but immediately afterwards gave herself an imaginary slap on this face. _Hermione get a hold of yourself why haven't you realised that things could be a lot worse? _Hermione smiled at this and suddenly realized that Draco was, without a doubt, the best Death Eater to marry. For, although he was stronger than her, was nowhere near as powerful or as dominating as any of the other Death Eaters were. _Except Lucius might be the root of this marriage, I'm going to have to keep an eye on him at all times. _Hermione decided that there was nothing else to say on the matter so began chatting animatedly with Mr. Weasley. After all maybe she could merge what she had and what she wanted.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five: the difference between them and the others**

Hermione sat outside in the snow, absent-mindedly stroking Addae's feathers. Addae was becoming somewhat of a lifeline, even though she was a gift from Malfoy. _Malfoy, he is without a doubt the most confusing guy in the world. _Hermione let out an irritated sigh and crossed her arms in a defensive manner. _Where did he get off? Being the first guy to kiss her and then treat her like crap! _Even though he was logically the best Death Eater she could've hoped to be forced to marry, he was so frustratingly annoying that she might just kill herself before a month is through. Everybody thought that with Voldemort's death, everybody would become happy, but no. His Death Eaters still like to think that he might just come back and if someone had information on Harry then they would become the favourite.

So Hermione _should _be grateful that she got Malfoy. And maybe she could've been if he hadn't up and kissed her. She might have been about to stand him if he went on hating her. But he went about to mix all these different emotions and show her kindness by giving her an owl and showing her passion by kissing her. It just wasn't fair! But the worst thing was her own reaction to his act of kindness and passion. When he gave her Addae she felt flattered, albeit confused. But when he kissed her… she felt weak at the knees and now it was all she could think about. _His hands against her body, all the hard muscle that she felt underneath her hands… the way his lips felt against hers and the way it felt to be pressed up against his body. Damn it Hermione! Snap out of it! He is filth, Hermione; he has never given you one ounce of respect and hates Ron and Harry. _

Hermione shook her head to clear her mind. She stood up a bit too abruptly and overbalanced and sat hard in the snow. Before she had a chance to pick herself back up a voice startled her, 'Damn, Granger, how hard can it be to stand?' Draco was standing over Hermione with a look of intense hatred towards her. Hermione let out a small shriek and shrank back from him, 'Malfoy! What are you _doing here?' _Draco let out a small laugh but instantly repressed it, 'Didn't Weasley tell you? He invited my father and I over for dinner, seeing as that I'm going to become a part of this demented family of yours.' Draco stuck out his hand at Hermione and Hermione just stared at it, 'Well come on, Granger, do you _want _to stay in the snow?' Hermione begrudgingly held onto his hand and couldn't help the images flashing into her head when she thought of his hand on her. _No Hermione, don't keep thinking of him like that, you hate him, remember? _

Draco snorted in disgust the moment Hermione's hand came in contact with his hand so Hermione quickly let go, 'I'm so sorry to be of such a nuisance to you, Malfoy. I just thought you might, for once, be capable of an act of kindness.' Hermione spat at Draco, furious with herself that she had let her imagination overrun what she actually knew about Draco. But, unfortunately, Addae chose this moment to let out a breathy hoot, reminding them both that Draco was indeed capable of kindness. Draco let out a snort, 'Would you prefer me to take Addae away, Granger, then you will be right in that I cannot be kind.' Draco turned his back on Hermione and walked back into the house. Hermione stood there for a couple of seconds before following Draco inside, leaving Addae standing in the snow.

Upon entering the kitchen Hermione was overwhelmed by the uncomfortable silence that had settled over everyone in the kitchen. Hermione glanced over towards Ron and Harry and was shocked at the look of pure hatred they were shooting towards Draco. She knew they hated him but didn't know it was quite this intense. Hermione glanced over at Draco who, unlike Harry and Ron, looked quite calm. Hermione withheld a small laugh; Malfoy was handling this better than anyone else. All of a sudden, Ron and Harry pushed back their chairs and left with a look of disgust on their faces. Mrs. Weasley became flustered and got up to make cups of tea for everybody.

After about five more minutes of silence, Lucius spoke up, 'My son and I wish to hold the wedding at Malfoy Manor, if that is acceptable with you, Molly?' Hermione couldn't believe that it was Lucius who broke the silence; usually he just sat there impassively. Mrs. Weasley also looked surprised but masked it quickly, 'Why yes, of course Lucius I'm sure it will be very beautiful.' Mrs. Weasley replied but Lucius was not finished, 'We also believe that Miss Granger should stay the remainder of the holidays with us.' Every jaw dropped at this last remark, Hermione's included. _Stay at Malfoy Manor? But that place is too cold ad isolated. _Hermione let out a small sob involuntarily. Mrs Weasley looked over at her and hustled Hermione out of the room, 'Now, now dear. I know this isn't what you want, but maybe this is a good idea. You might find that you get along with Draco outside of school grounds.'

Hermione looked shocked, Mrs. Weasley wasn't coming to her defence at all, and she was just giving her away. Hermione found that she couldn't breathe; little dots started appearing before her eyes. She was going to faint. Hermione looked at Mrs. Weasley, who had become to look blurry. The last thing Hermione remembered was hearing a deep, _male, _voice say her name and very male hands catch her as she fell.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six: the difference between your bed and mine**

Draco sat on his bed beside Hermione and watched her sleep. He ran his hand through his hair and thought of the past hectic five minutes. He had come to get Hermione and saw her begin to fall; it felt as though his heart ad leapt up into his throat as he rushed to catch her, calling her name as he went. When she was in his arms he apparated back to Malfoy Manor with no other explanation than it was time to go. He placed her onto his own bed, _his own bed, _and laid her there until she regained consciousness. Which was where he was now, sitting and watching her. _Who would have ever thought I would be worried about a _mudblood? _Come on Draco, grow a backbone. _He let out a frustrated sigh but didn't move in fear that she would wake. What was he supposed to tell her when she came to?

In that minute Draco realised just how beautiful Hermione actually was, sure he noticed her at the ministry but she was fighting him so he didn't get a chance to fully look at her. She was so much more beautiful than the Slytherin girls; maybe there was something to the Gryffindors after all. Draco smirked at the irony of it all, he was the Slytherin King who could have anybody and was now falling for the girl who didn't want him. _What? No, Draco. You don't want her, you _can't _want her. She's a bloody mudblood. _Draco was disgusted with himself, falling for a mudblood. The day he fell for Granger would be the day hell froze over. Draco looked at Hermione again and wanted nothing more than to touch her again; to have that physical closeness with her that he had that day at the ministry, to feel her lips against his, to fell her _body _against his.

Draco shivered at the memory of it, he wanted to bury his hands into her hair and pull her head towards him. He wanted to slide his hand down her body until it grasped her own hand. Above all, he wanted her to _respond. _He wanted her to want him. But she didn't, _she _was the one who pulled away from him. He couldn't understand it, she liked it and he knew it. Otherwise she would never have responded so why did she push him away? Draco was revolted at her and himself. He was revolted at her for being a mudblood and he was revolted at himself for wanting the mudblood. _Good gods Draco, get a grip on reality. Malfoy's do not fall in love, they marry for politics not love. _Draco let out a huff and crossed his arms just as Hermione started to stir.

As the blanket of sleep started to lift, Hermione started to thrash around grabbing wildly at air, pleas of no escaping her lips. Draco immediately grab hold of her hands and whisper soothing words in her ear. He couldn't stand to watch her like this, 'Hermione, Hermione. It's just a dream, you're at Malfoy Manor in a bed and nothing is going to hurt you.' On this last word Hermione's eyes shot open and she let out a shriek, 'Get away from me!' Hermione scrambled to the other side of the bed in an attempt to get away from Draco. Draco let a sneer cross his face, 'Finally, Granger. You're awake. And don't think I helped you because I felt sorry for you; I just didn't want you break any of my priceless possessions.' Draco practically leapt off the bed, giving himself a mental slap _way to go, Draco, you just acted like some weak _boy.

Hermione looked more scared than she had ever been in her life. Waking up in your enemy's bed would never be a good memory. Draco turned and faced the wall, 'Granger, get out of my bed. I'll take you to your room,' before giving her a chance to reply, he walked out of the room; knowing that if he stayed in there he would do something embarrassing. Hermione leapt out of the bed and after giving her clothes a quick pat down ran out of the room and into the hallway. Draco had already started to walk away so Hermione had to do a quick trot to catch up to him, 'Where are we going, Malfoy? I don't want to stay here. I want to go back. Malfoy take me back to the Burrow!' Draco didn't even look over at Hermione; he had been expecting this, 'Granger you know I can't do that. What would people say if my fiancée didn't even want to stay with me?'

Draco kept up a steady pace and Hermione followed without really thinking that was why, when he stopped, Hermione was so startled that she bumped into him. Draco felt Hermione trip into him and automatically held her arms to keep her upright. Images of them kissing raced through his mind and his breathing picked up. What he wouldn't give to kiss her again. In order to steer himself away from that train of thought he opened his mouth, 'We're here, Granger,' and opened the door and roughly pushed her in and shut the door. Now that Hermione was alone all she could do was stand and stare.

The room was beyond words. She had never seen anything so beautiful. It was the largest room she had ever seen, it was probably bigger than most of The Burrow. There was a large four poster bed with silver drapes and bottle green sheets. There was a vanity case along one wall and a desk along another. There was a large walk-in wardrobe that had clothes that were probably worth the price of her house. On the final wall was a veranda that over-looked the Malfoy grounds. But the thing that caught her attention was the beautifully carved door to one side of the bed. Hermione walked over to it and carefully turned the handle. What she saw in the room was beyond all words.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven: the difference between a good book and your book**

Hermione opened the door and was faced with pitch black darkness; she fumbled around until she felt something like a drape. Next to the supposed drape was a pulley cord, Hermione tugged on it hard. Light filtered into the room, Hermione gasped at the beauty of the room. Shelves upon shelves of books were lined up against every wall. It was a library. It was bigger than the Hogwarts library by far. It reminded Hermione of Beauty and the Beast; she likened herself to the main character in her love of books. There was a ladder against one shelf so she could reach the higher shelves. Hermione ran her fingers along the spine of the books and was surprised to see that there were muggle books as well as wizarding books. Hermione giggled in absolute delight, she had forgotten all about the world of literature.

Hermione grabbed a few random books in her hurry to start reading again; Hermione ran out of the library and sat down on the bed. _My bed I guess. Oh god, I have a bed in Malfoy Manor. Don't think about that, Hermione; just forget about it, there's nothing you can do about it now. _Hermione pushed the thought from her mind and settled under the covers and started to read. She must have fallen asleep at some point for she was awoken by a loud crack. Hermione opened her eyes and saw a house elf was standing beside the bed holding a tray with food on it, 'Sorry to wake you Miss but Master told Kelso that Miss needs to eat.' The house elf lowered himself into a very low bow and Hermione realised that Malfoy house elves were very well off, even though this house elf, Kelso, was only were a towel, it was made out of silk and looked as though it had been recently washed. Hermione reached over and took the tray out of Kelso's arms, 'Thank you very much Kelso, but I'm not really very hungry.' Kelso looked like he was about to cry, 'Oh but you _must, _Miss. Master would be very angry with me if he thought I neglected you. You are very precious to him and Kelso would be punished if you didn't eat.'

Hermione felt shocked, _Malfoy caring for a mudblood? Is it just me or is this world going crazy? _Hermione put the tray down on the bedside table and told Kelso that Malfoy would not hurt him if she didn't eat. Kelso looked very worried but did as Hermione wished and took the tray and apparated. Hermione settled back down in the bed and began reading. Five minutes passed and the door slammed open. Draco stormed into the room, onto the bed and grabbed a hold of Hermione's wrists, 'Did I not send you food?' Draco demanded and Hermione nodded nervously, '_then why didn't you eat it?' _Hermione started to shake out of fear because of the look on Draco's face. He looked as though he could have murdered her. Draco shook his head, 'When we marry I will treat you however I wish and no one can say anything but while we are still only engaged people will talk, so I _will not have you ruin my reputation!' _Draco basically threw himself off of the bed and stormed towards the door, 'Oh I almost forgot, your _engagement ring.' _Draco threw something at the bed and walked out of the room, slamming the door on his way out.

Hermione crawled over to the little green and silver box. Her hand reached out and grabbed it, the green and silver material was silk. Hermione gently opened the box, inside was the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. The band was made of white-gold and had little roses engraved around the big diamond that was hard to miss. There were little pearls and jade surrounding the diamond and Hermione saw that there was an inscription: _to my darling Vanilia, I will always love you. _Vanilia? Who was that? Hermione got out of bed and went to the library to see if there was something about her. The library always held the answers. After two hours of searching, Hermione finally came across the name:

_Vanilia Persian, one of the most beautiful women to ever grace the earth married, 1857, to Lord Malfoy. They were the only purebloods to have married for love. They had ten children and stayed together until their dying days._

Hermione was stunned; Draco had given her the family ring, to _her. A mudblood. _Hermione walked out of the library in a daze, she walked over to the door and pulled on the handle. She was startled out of her stupor when she realised the door wouldn't budge. Hermione started to breathe heavily, she could feel her heart rate pick up speed, and she was going to start to hyperventilate, 'Malfoy! Malfoy let me out of here! _I can't breathe,' _Hermione willed the panic attack to go away but it was too far gone. She stumbled back to the bed and crawled under the covers. Hermione finally started to cry. It felt so good to let it all out. She cried until no more tears could be shed. She lay there afterwards, in a daydream. She thought of the past couple of days and realised that it was good that she had cried.

Draco was going to marry her but didn't seem to want her. He treated her with indifference and then he kissed her. He treated her with hate and then gave her a family heirloom. Her mind was spinning because of all the different emotions Draco kept throwing at her. Hermione closed her eyes and decided to just let it all go and so she fell asleep. But as she was drifting off she heard the door open and someone sit down beside her. The last thing she remembered was someone's hand brushing her forehead and someone telling her she was going to get through this.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter eight: the difference between alone and lonely**

Draco waited until Hermione's breathing had evened, signifying that she was asleep before he stopped whispering in her ear. He let out a deep sigh and lay down beside her. As he neared sleep, he put his arm around her and dragged her into his side and wrapped his arms around her. Just as sleep started to beckon him, Draco tried to reason with himself, _I'm only doing this because she's lonely and I don't want her trying to run away. I am _not _doing this because I like her; she is a mudblood and purebloods never get involved with anyone below them, especially not Malfoy's. _Even though he told himself all this, he knew he was kidding himself; he was in her bed because he didn't want to be alone. Draco gave up and closed his eyes; he would deal with this in the morning.

Draco woke up, not to the sunlight, but to a loud, piercing scream, 'WHAT ARE YOU DIONG IN MY BED?' _I guess Granger is awake. _Hermione had jumped to the other side of the room, dragging the sheets with her, 'Get out of my room now, _Malfoy.' _Hermione hissed at Draco. All Draco could do was laugh, 'Good God, Granger. You'd think that seeing as though I _own _this bedroom, I would have the ability to use said bedroom. You seem to forget that wonderful day at the ministry. I believe you kissed me.' Draco let a sneer cross his features, in truth it was he who couldn't forget that day at the ministry. All he could think about was kissing her again, _well what's stopping you, Draco? You know she wants it. _Draco enlarged his sneer and sauntered over towards Hermione.

Hermione kept walking backwards until her back was up against the wall, she had nowhere to go, 'You come any closer, Malfoy, and I'll scream bloody murder.' Hermione warned Draco but Draco could tell that she did want him; otherwise she would have hit him already. Draco took a hold of the sheet and dropped it to the floor; he used his other hand to pick up a tendril of Hermione's hair. He rubbed the delicate strands between two fingers, he saw her shiver involuntarily and felt pride rise in his chest. Draco walked closer still until he couldn't possibly be any closer to her. Draco used his free hand to hold her own hand; just before he closed that final distance he said one word, _Hermione._

Draco was in heaven, _this feeling was unbeatable. _Draco slid his lips against her, pushing for access into her mouth, when she finally granted him that wish he sighed in relief. He honestly felt slightly weak at the knees. He moved his hand from her hair to her face and brought her hand up to his chest. He felt her hand begin to knead his skin and muscle and slowly pulled back. He loved looking at her like this, her face flushed with excitement and her eyes closed and her lips red and open. Draco let out a soft chuckle, 'Do you really want me to leave, Granger?' Hermione's eyes shot open and she let out a gasp. Draco smirked as he watched embarrassment dawn on her face, she bent over and picked up the sheet and ran back to the bed.

Hermione sat back down on the bed and Draco watched on in amusement, 'I would appreciate it if I could have some breakfast now, Malfoy,' Hermione told Draco stiffly and lay back down. Draco laughed to himself and left the room but as he did, he realised what an idiot he had been. He was a _Malfoy _and he stooped so low! What was his father going to think of him? Draco shook his head in disgust; he couldn't get that _happy _feeling out of his head due to the kiss he just shared with Hermione. Draco walked down the whole and realised something he hadn't noticed before, she had been wearing the engagement ring. Draco smiled to himself, something he hadn't done in a very long time. Draco bumped into Kelso on the way down to the living room, 'Oh yes, the Mistress would like to have her breakfast now, so if you wouldn't mind, would you go down to the kitchens and get some?' Kelso lowered himself in a bow and rushed off to the kitchens.

Draco headed down to the living room, somewhat apprehensive of speaking to his father. He knocked on the door and after hearing his father's quiet _enter _walked into the room and sat down opposite his father. Lucius looked over his book at Draco and placed the book down by his side, 'one of the house elves has informed me that you spent the night is Miss Granger's room, is this true.' Draco looked shocked _my father has been _spying _on me? _Draco answered quickly, 'Yes father, but only because she wouldn't stop screaming.' Lucius let out a cruel laugh, 'You just love hearing the mudblood scream don't you, son?'

Draco lowered his head for he couldn't think of a right answer that wouldn't offend either himself or his father. He looked back up at his father and realise he was furious, 'But when I tell you to stay away from Miss Granger, I mean it! If you ruin our plan then you will have to answer to me.' Lucius stood up and towered over Draco, 'Now get out of my sight and stay away from _that girl!' _Draco lifted himself off the chair and stormed out of the room, on the way out he bumped into Kelso, 'M-m-master! Mistress will not eat. Mistress says that she will not eat until you let her out of her room.' Kelso looked as though he was about to cry. Draco merely looked at him and stormed in the direction of Hermione's room. _If she thinks she's going to get away with this, she has another thing coming. _


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter nine: the difference between today and tomorrow**

Hermione sat on the bed fiddling with her engagement ring, her empty plate beside her. She felt bad for making Kelso lie to his master but she needed to get Draco's attention and she knew how he reacted last time she didn't eat. He was so mad but he did come to her. Hermione sat on the bed and looked at the wall, why did that wall look so familiar, _oh that's right, just this morning I was pressed up against that wall with Draco _ravishing _me. _Hermione shivered at the memories of this morning. It wasn't right whatsoever, he was Draco Malfoy the muggle born hating _bastard _who had been mean and rude to her since their first year. Hermione was disrupted out of her reverie by Draco slamming open the door, 'Hermione? What did I say about eat—.' Draco stopped mid sentence, noticing Hermione's empty plate.

'Why did Kelso tell me you weren't eating?' Draco queried Hermione quietly. Hermione shifted nervously, she hadn't really thought about his part of the conversation, 'Well, Malfoy, it's the eighth of January and our _wedding _is for the fourteenth. Shouldn't we be preparing for something?' Hermione looked down at her hand and sat there quietly, waiting for Draco to reply. Draco watched Hermione for a minute before replying, 'Well, Granger, everything has already been prepared so you needn't worry your little head about it. All you have to do is wear the dress, walk down that isle and say "I do".' Draco smirked at Hermione for her petty worries, 'Go back to your reading and get over yourself.' Draco turned to walk out the door but just before he closed the door, Hermione decided to speak up.

'Where is Addae? I want to see her.' Hermione had missed the bird, even though she hardly knew it. But since her own cat had died, she missed the physical closeness. Draco turned back to look at Hermione, 'Addae is not an inside animal, so no,' and walked out the door. Hermione felt tears prickling at her eyes; she was just so lonely here. As much as she loved books, a book couldn't keep her warm or cuddle up to her. She lay back down on the bed and wished for sleep to come, for she didn't know how she could face the day all alone. Maybe tomorrow would bring more happiness. Unfortunately for Hermione, she was awoken a couple of hours later by a strange sound. Hermione couldn't figure out where the noise was coming from until she looked over towards the door and saw a red box.

Hermione walked over to the box wary of the noise coming from it. She bent down and lifted up the lid. Inside the box was a black and white fluff ball of a kitten. It looked her in the eyes and meowed. Hermione laughed with joy. There was a red collar around its neck with a nametag, _Ruby. _Hermione picked up the kitten and walked back over to the bed. Hermione giggled uncontrollable as the kitten tried to get inside her shirt for her warmth. What she didn't realise as she was walking away was the letter that was sitting beside the box. Hermione was too surprised at the kitten to notice anything else.

Hermione played with Ruby for another hour until Kelso came with lunch. She thanked him for lying to Malfoy and for the meal. Kelso replied, 'Master likes it when Mistress is happy. Ruby is to bring you happiness. If Mistress is not happy, Master will be sad,' having said this, Kelso apparated back to the kitchens with the empty plates. Hermione lay back on the bed with Ruby when she realised she hadn't had a shower or even changed her clothes in three days. Hermione felt gross and immediately jumped up from the bed. Hermione walked towards the wardrobe and grabbed a couple of items and walked towards the bathroom.

Hermione decided to have a bath to soothe her aching body and pass the time. She ran the bath and added oils and gels until the bathroom smelt of lavender and cinnamon. Hermione lowered herself into the bath and instantly felt better. She lay there, just drifting off, for about half an hour until she realised the water would soon become cold. Hermione grabbed some shampoo and washed her hair, it felt beautiful on her scalp; it smelled of mint tea or peppermint. A smile lit across Hermione's face. It felt refreshing to be clean again. Suddenly the door was pushed open, Hermione sat up with a start, spilling water everywhere; but she relaxed as soon as she saw that it was Ruby who just wanted to be with Hermione. Hermione laughed as Ruby tried to get in the bath but jumped back the moment her paw touched the water.

Hermione got out of the bath ten minutes later and looked at the clothes she had grabbed. The shirt was pale green silk that felt beautiful against her skin the skirt was a simple black but not silk. It was made of soft cashmere like material. Hermione was surprised to find that they both fit her perfectly. She felt beautiful in those clothes. Hermione's hair was curling softly while it dried. Hermione left the bathroom, happier with her looks than she had ever been in her life. It was then that she noticed the letter on the floor. Hermione bent over and lifted it from the floor; it had her name written on the front. Hermione began to open the letter. She wondered who it was from.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter ten: the difference between my room and my other room**

Draco sat at his desk with a quill in his hand and parchment underneath, he couldn't figure out what to write. He had seen the tears shining in her eyes as he told she wasn't allowed to see Addae, _well that's her own fault! It's not my problem if she's lonely. _Draco's kitten, Ruby, wandered up to him and rubbed her face against his hand, Draco picked up the kitten and placed it on his lap. Draco finally had a wonderful idea:

_Dear Hermione,_

_I know you feel lonely in your room with the absence of people or even your owl. But this is the way it was meant to be. In this box is my kitten, Ruby. I believe she will prove more of a comfort to you than she ever was to me. Please take good care of her and make sure you give her a lot of attention, she loves being cuddled and likes to sleep with you in bed. As for you being lonely, if you wish for someone to talk to, your door will unlock at two o'clock. I will wait for you in the room opposite yours. _

_Draco._

Draco finished writing with a ghost of a smile on his face, even though his father had told him to stay away from her he just couldn't. He wanted to see her again; he wanted to _touch _her again. Draco put the letter into an envelope and placed Ruby gently into a box. Draco walked down the hallway to Hermione's room, he pushed open her door and saw that she was sleeping; he crept into the room and put the box down and the letter on top. Once done, he looked over at Hermione again and left the room. Draco entered the room opposite hers and began enchanting.

An hour later, the room looked like a forest. Draco had enchanted a stream to run down the middle of the room and trees to grow along side it. There were moss covered rocks to sit on and the grass was thick and soft. There was even the occasional rabbit jumping around. Draco looked at his watch, it was five to two. Draco sat down on a rock and waited for Hermione to walk through that door. He had never been more nervous in his entire life. Draco was still sitting there two hours later, he wasn't nervous anymore, he was _furious. _Draco stalked out of the room, slamming the door behind him. He yanked open the door to see Hermione, standing just outside the bathroom with his letter in her hands. She must have just had a shower for she had clean clothes on and her hair was still wet. She hadn't noticed him yet.

Draco walked towards her and with two fingers, lifted her chin up so he could see her properly, 'You didn't come.' Draco breathed into her ear, 'I waited and you didn't come.' Hermione took in a shaky breathe and looked Draco in the eye, 'I'm so sorry Draco, I just read the letter then, I would have come had I read it earlier.' Draco felt a pang in his chest, she had said his name. Draco lifted his hand up to her face and cupped her cheek, 'You said my name,' Draco noted quite astonished. Hermione let out a laugh, 'If I'm going to marry you then I should call you by your first name. Which reminds me, you never told me why you chose _me.' _Draco didn't know how to reply so he didn't.

Draco leant into Hermione and pressed his lips against hers, he heard a moan escape her lips and felt his chest swell up with pride. It was _him _who made her weak at the knees. He bent down at the knees and scooped her into his arms. He walked out of her room and into the enchanted room opposite hers. Hermione laughed in surprise at being carried in that manner. Draco put her down in a clearing of grass. He leant over her and continued to kiss her. He felt her arms snake up and around his neck and he kissed her harder. Draco could felt her lips curve up in a smile and he moved his hand down onto her chest. Hermione instinctively pulled away from him at being touched in that manner. She broke off the kiss and sat up.

Draco was confused, _didn't she like it? _He moved over to let her sit up properly, 'Why-.' Hermione's voice cracked and she licked her lips, 'Why did you kiss me?' Draco was too distracted by her tongue to hear her question, 'What did you say?' still looking at her lips. 'I said, _Malfoy, _why did you kiss me?' Hermione looked quite mad which Draco couldn't understand for he was in heaven, 'Because I wanted to, Granger. Haven't you ever done something just because you've wanted to?' Hermione shook her head, 'Well then. What a better opportunity than now to start doing things _you _want.' On that last word Draco gently pushed Hermione back down and continued to kiss her. Draco loved the feeling of the silk against his hand but would have preferred to feel her skin against him so, without asking for permission, slid his hand up under her shirt. He felt a shiver spread through her body and smirked because it was _him _who caused her to shiver. He felt Hermione's hand move down his chest and under his shirt for a second before pulling it off. Draco felt her hands smooth down his shoulders and onto his chest, he shivered at the physical contact of it. Draco lifted them slightly off the ground so he could hold her better. Hermione broke the kiss so she could have some air but Draco only allowed her a couple of seconds before diving back in.

Neither of them noticed the door opening and closing. They didn't noticed someone else standing in there until it was too late, 'Well, well. What do we have here?'


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter eleven: the difference between my dress and the dress**

Hermione sat up with a gasp, covering herself with her arm. She looked up into the eyes of Lucius Malfoy who had a smirk on his face, 'I know I said you could fuck her, but really Draco, does it take a forest to get into her pants? Hermione felt tears prick behind her eyes, he was being so hurtful! Lucius looked down his nose at Hermione, 'You know I believe in romance, Draco, but not with a _mudblood. _Now stand up Miss Granger.' Hermione stood on two shaky legs, crossing her arms to protect herself. Lucius let out a cruel laugh and pointed to the door, 'The dresser is waiting to fit your wedding dress. She's waiting for you in your chambers.' Hermione quickly ran out of the room without picking up her shirt, leaving it in Draco's possession.

Hermione rushed into her room to see a woman sitting in an armchair with Ruby in her lap. The woman lifted up an eyebrow, 'Really, Miss Granger, you needn't be so eager as to already take off your clothes.' Hermione blushed furiously and picked up her dressing gown, wrapping it around her before facing the woman again. The woman smiled and continued, 'That's better dear. My name is Mrs. Edgar and I shall be your stylist for your wedding. The dress has already been picked out so all we have to do is make sure you fit into it.' Mrs Edgar lifted herself off the chair and walked over to the bed where Hermione realised a box was placed in the middle. Mrs Edgar lifted the lid off the box but Hermione couldn't see what was in it as Mrs Edgar was in the way.

When Mrs Edgar turned around again, Hermione gasped in sheer delight at the dress. It was a simple enough design made out of white silk, _of course, _and seemed to be backless. Hermione could see glints of green throughout the dress. Mrs Edgar moved around Hermione and started to fuss over Hermione, she whispered a charm and Hermione was standing there with only her underwear on. Hermione let out a shriek of surprise at the sudden lack of clothes but instantly relaxed as she heard Mrs Edgar's kind laugh. Mrs Edgar whispered another charm and Hermione felt silk slide across her skin. Mrs Edgar fussed over Hermione for another five minutes and Hermione learnt that, yes, the dress was backless. When Mrs Edgar finally stopping circling Hermione, she made Hermione face the mirror.

Hermione had never felt beautiful before because everybody thought her of 'just a bookworm'. But at this point in her life, Hermione had never felt this attractive before. The silk hugged her body and clung to every curve. Hermione realised that jade and pearls were inlaid throughout the dress which was where the green glint had come from. Hermione did a small swivel so she could see the dress from the back. The dress was a halter neck and the clasp around her neck was made out of diamonds. There was a rope of diamonds attached to the clasp that went down her back. Hermione didn't want to take the dress off; she couldn't remember ever feeling this way. Mrs Edgar's voice brought her back to the present.

'It feels good on doesn't it?' Hermione nodded silently questioning Mrs Edgar's interpretation, 'Yes, the dress has that effect on people. It makes you feel how your fiancé thinks of you. Do you feel beautiful in it?' Hermione nodded again, trying to figure out what Mrs Edgar was trying to tell her, 'That is strange isn't it, they say that this marriage is just a sham so the Malfoy's can keep their reputation up. But if that were so, you would just feel normal in it. Young Master Malfoy must really care for you.' Mrs Edgar gave a sad smile and whispered a charm and suddenly Hermione was back in her normal clothes and the dress was back in its box. Hermione sat down on her bed and contemplated what Mrs Edgar was saying. The dress was charmed, that much she knew. But it was charmed so that whoever wore it saw themselves as the giver saw them. Hermione's head started to spin, _what did that mean? _

Ruby jumped onto Hermione's lap and Hermione absent-mindedly stroked her fur. Hermione smiled at the memory of her and Draco in the forest room. _Our room I guess. _Hermione lost the smile when she thought of how the kiss ended, Lucius might not have sounded it but he was mad. Hermione couldn't understand what was so wrong with her and Draco. She knew why it was wrong for _her _to get involved seeing as he was her enemy and all that but what was so wrong for him? Yes, she was a mudblood so there would still be prejudices against her but they were the ones who asked her to marry him. It wasn't her fault at all! Hermione lay back on the bed, she was too confused. She wondered what Draco and his father were talking about. Well, it wasn't any of her business so she might as well forget about it.

Hermione looked over at the dress box; she wanted to try it on again. She wanted to feel beautiful again. She wanted Draco. Hermione leapt off the bed and tried to open the door, fate must have been on her side as it was still unlocked. She crept through the hallway, opening every door, until she found Draco's. Hermione pushed the door open and saw Draco sitting at his desk fiddling with something in his fingers. Hermione watched him for a couple of minutes before saying anything. She had lost some of confidence that she had in her room and was unsure of what to say, 'Granger are you just going to stand there? Or do you have something to bug me with?' Hermione was a bit hurt by Draco's aloof manner towards her. Hermione took a step in the room and Draco went ballistic, 'Did I say you could enter my room, _mudblood? _Get out of here! I only put up with you because being married to you benefits me, but seeing as we're not married yet, _get out of my room.' _

Draco dismissed her and Hermione left the room quickly. She leant against his door and let the tears fall. _Why was he so dismissive of me? _Hermione ran back to her room and cuddled up to Ruby, _what had gotten into him? _

_A/N: the dress design is easier to understand if you see the Chanel ad with Nicole Kidman, the black dress at the end. _


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter twelve: the difference between right for me and right for you**

Draco closed his eyes after Hermione left the room, he hadn't wanted to say those things but he had no choice. After his father had seen them together like that he reminded Draco of what she was here for, 'Remember my son, Miss Granger benefits us in a way you cannot imagine. But you know not to actually get involved with a lowly mudblood! If I see you near her again in a compromising position like that, I will find another mudblood for you to marry. The only reason I chose Miss Granger was because you already knew her. Never forget that Draco.' Draco sat back in his chair and let out a sigh, it was either his father or Hermione. But even though his father told him to stay away from her, he didn't forbid Draco from fantasizing about her.

Draco closed his eyes again and drifted off into a world of dreams and possibilities. But after a few minutes he sat straight back up because he remembered why she was in there, _she tried on the dress! _Draco practically leapt from his seat and wrenched open his bedroom door. He marched down the hallway and walked straight into Mrs Edgar, 'Slow down there, Draco. You could have hurt yourself!' Mrs Edgar let out a kind laugh, 'I suppose you are off to see you lady love? Hmm?' Draco glared at Mrs Edgar, _how dare she know about my feelings for Hermione. _Draco quickly composed himself and answered Mrs Edgar, 'If you must know I am going to check that Granger as not escaped from her room for it would be quite a drag to chase after her.' Mrs Edgar let out a laugh and walked past Draco and Draco could have sworn that she said something along the lines of _young love. _

Draco continued walking down the corridor until he came to Hermione's room, he pressed his ear against the door and heard something that sounded like muffled sobs. Draco's heart dropped a bit and guilt washed over him. He gently opened the door and just stood in the doorway. Hermione was on her bed crying into her pillow, Ruby was sitting next to her head occasionally putting her paw on Hermione's hair. Draco took a step inside the room and noticed the dress box. Draco wondered how she felt when she wore the dress. If she felt beautiful in it that would mean Draco loved her. He walked over to the bed and sat down beside her. He lifted her head and put it in his lap as a mean to comfort her; she just cried harder.

Hermione looked up at him, her face red and tears streaming down it, 'Why are you in here, Malfoy? I thought you couldn't stand the sight of me.' Draco stared at her for a moment before responding, 'I can't stand the sight of you in pain. So I decided to come in here. I know how lonely you must feel.' Hermione looked at him; confusion written across her face. She pushed herself up from the bed and walked over to a window, 'Malfoy, get out of my room. You are way too confusing for me to be able to be in the same room as you.' Draco lifted himself off the bed as well and sauntered over to her, 'You don't mean that, Granger. What you mean is that when you're with me, you can't control yourself. And if it's one thing you hate its being out of control.' Draco stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Her dropped his head to her shoulder and looked out the window, 'Just think, in a couple of days all this land will be yours. You will be the new Mistress Malfoy. Aren't you lucky?'

Hermione stiffened in front of him but the way her heart was beating, Draco knew that she actually wanted him. He started to kiss her shoulder and talk at the same time, 'Really, Hermione. Life here wouldn't be bad. You have house elves to answer your every beck and whim. You have a stylist to make whatever you wish. You have a library that has every book ever written in it. And when we go back to school it will be even better, I will give you protection. No one will insult you for reading books or studying,' Draco let out a laugh, 'not that you will have to study though. You needn't ever work again.' Draco kissed his way back up her neck and stopped at her ear, 'All I ask is one favour.' Draco turned Hermione around so he could look her in the eye. Hermione's breathe caught in her throat, 'I need you to try on the wedding dress.' Hermione looked confused for a moment and then pulled away, 'You need me to try on the wedding dress? Why? It fits me, I know that already.' Draco shook his head, 'I know it fits you but I need to see it on you.'

Hermione walked away from Draco and picked up the box, she motioned for Draco to turn around and Draco laughed, 'Really, Hermione. Sooner or later I will see you naked, you can count on that.' Hermione let out a huff and pulled the dress from the box. Draco had been waiting for five minutes before Hermione let him turn around again. Draco turned around slowly and was speechless, he had never seen her so beautiful. Her hands were on her hips and she tapped her foot impatiently. Draco walked towards her but Hermione's voice stopped him 'Are you happy? You've seen how I look in it, so can I get out of it?' Draco shook his head, 'It isn't important how I see you. What's important is how you feel about yourself in it.' Draco took a hold of Hermione's shoulders and turned them until she faced the mirror, 'Now tell me. How do you feel?' Draco waited with baited breathe for her answer, 'I've never felt like this before. I never knew I could look so beautiful.' Draco let out his breathe, _well that settles it then, I'm in love with her. _


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter thirteen: the difference between this day and the other 364 days**

Hermione sat in front of the mirror while Mrs Edgar busied herself with Hermione's hair. Hermione had this heavy feeling in the pit of her stomach; the day had finally arrived. This afternoon, Hermione was going to become Mrs Hermione _Malfoy. _Hermione shuddered involuntarily at the thought of being part of this family; she could hardly stand them let alone _be one of them. _Hermione shook her head and Mrs Edgar told her off, 'No moving, dear. Your hair isn't finished yet.' Hermione let out a gusty sigh and looked up at her reflection. Just looking at her hair, one could tell the family was rich. Her hair was in an artistic bun with some curls flowing freely. To match her dress, diamonds, pearls and beads of jade were scattered through her hair. Hermione brought a hand up to her hair and fiddled with a pearl that sat just above her brow. Her hand was quickly slapped away and she dropped it back into her lap. It was going to be a _long _day.

Hermione stood at the back door and looked at the garden in amazement. It had been completely transformed. Before it was beautiful but not like this. They had decided on holding the ceremony and the reception outside just before dusk because dusk was supposedly the 'magical time'. Hermione scowled and guests coming in tried to give her a reassuring smile; it didn't work. Hermione looked out at the garden that looked very similar to the jungle opposite her room but white silk placed around the garden. Mrs Edgar came up behind Hermione and whispered in her ear, 'The ceremony is about to begin and it would be unwise to keep _any _Malfoy waiting.' Hermione turned around and walked with Mrs Edgar back into the manor for some last minute preparations.

Draco stood at the altar waiting for the piano to begin; until the ceremony was over he was going to be so uncomfortable. He had made out with Hermione, sure. But he didn't actually _know _her. In fact the only thing he really knew was that she was friends with Harry Potter, Draco shifted and hoped that the ceremony begun soon, he wasn't trustworthy to be left to his own imagination. Suddenly the piano began and he turned around to see Hermione walking towards him. He had never felt so nervous in his entire life.

Hermione heard the music begin and took a deep breath; it was time to walk down the aisle. How ironic, the day she had been waiting for her whole life was just a sham. She was getting married to her school enemy. She realised that although they had been physically close, she knew nothing about Draco other than the fact that he was the 'Prince of Slytherin'. Hermione laughed and took the first step to sealing her doom. As she was walking down the aisle, Draco turned to face her. Hermione's eyes locked with his and she realised that, in a weird twisted way, Draco was the best man she could ever hope to be forced into a marriage with.

The ceremony itself didn't last very long but for Draco, it seemed to last a lifetime. He was aware of Hermione standing beside him to whole time. Every few minutes he would glance over at her and felt horrible because she looked so worried. He couldn't figure out why she looked sad though, she could have had it a lot worse. He knew for a fact that Avery had petitioned for her hand in marriage, wasn't she glad she didn't get him? As soon as the ceremony was over there were cheers of congratulations all around but all Draco could focus on was the fact that he was married. At seventeen he was married, to the biggest nerd in school. But he couldn't really complain, Hermione made him feel happy and she made him smile. He hadn't done either of those things in a long time.

Hermione was relieved the ceremony was over; standing there next to Draco was torture! She was conscious of Draco the entire time and she felt his eyes on her every so often. Hermione looked over at him now; he seemed so happy and relaxed with the rest of the Malfoy's. Hermione was still getting over the fact that when they returned to school they would be married. She didn't know how she was supposed to stand nighttimes in her dorm. All the girls will ask her about it, it would be awful. Hermione was so distracted that she didn't even notice when Draco came to stand beside her. She only noticed when he put his arm around her shoulders.

'Would you like do dance, Malfoy?' Draco laughed at his own joke, 'I'm going to have to call you by your first name now, seeing as it would be strange to call my _wife _by her new last name wouldn't it?' Draco felt so nervous; the guys at school would laugh at him if they saw him like this. He was nervous around his own wife. Draco held at his hand and Hermione delicately placed her hand in his. Draco gave her hand a reassuring squeeze and led her to the dance floor. A slow song started to play and Hermione placed her head on Draco's shoulder. Draco then let the rest of the world disappear and just focused on Hermione.

Hermione stood there, slowly moving to the music. She recognised the song as a muggle one, it was odd that the Malfoy's would play muggle music. But Hermione, ceased to care as Draco drew her closer in the middle of the dance. She forgot about the other people there and just thought about her head on Draco's shoulder. She realised that this was the best part of the day. Neither Hermione nor Draco noticed that everybody else had stopped dancing and were just watching the young couple. Everyone agreed that they looked beautiful together.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter fourteen: the difference between awkward and embarrassing **

Hermione and Draco stood in front of the Minister, dumbfounded. The Minister smiled smugly at them, 'I'm sure you both understand what I mean.' Hermione and Draco just stared at him, 'Well, that is, how can we know this marriage isn't just a scam unless we have some proof of your love?' Hermione let out a disgusted snort and the Minister looked at her sharply, 'Do you have something to say Mrs Malfoy?' Hermione crossed her arms and replied, 'Well yes I do in fact, why on earth would we need to have a _baby _in order for you to know we love each other? Lots of couples in love wait for _years _before having children.' Hermione looked away from the Minister, too repulsed to continue. Draco so far had said nothing, merely sat there in utter amazement. This ministry was trying to _force _them to have sex! It was too strange for words. Hermione stood up abruptly, she decided that if she had to deal with this, she would deal with this in her own room, 'Come on, Draco. It's time we were getting back.' Draco let a smirk cover his face and stood up.

Draco and Hermione apparated out of the ministry and back to the Manor. Draco followed Hermione to her room and when he tried to get into her room he was pushed back, 'Excuse me, Draco. But I do not need you to follow me everywhere!' And Hermione shut the door in his face. Draco stood outside her door for quite a while trying to figure out what he was supposed to do, he had to get her pregnant in order for everybody to believe they were for real. But his father had told him not to go near her, how was he supposed to win? Draco started to walk away from the door put was pulled back when a hand grabbed the back of his robes and pulled him into the room, 'Hermione, really you are too confusing for—' Draco was cut off when Hermione pressed him against the door and kissed him. To say Draco was surprised would have been an understatement; it even took him a while before he figured out what was going on. But he immediately got over his surprise and started to kiss her back. He turned them around so that it was Hermione's back that was against the wall.

Draco raised Hermione's hands above her head and kissed her harder, he felt her moan under his lips and he pulled her, somewhat roughly, against himself. Hermione leant into his body until she was flush up against him. She felt something on her stomach and, although she had no experience, she was pretty sure that it wasn't a torch in his pants. Draco let go of her hands so he could move his own down her body, he loved her curves and everything in between. Hermione started to kiss him more passionately and Draco kissed her more roughly. Hermione's hands swept down his chest and ripped off his shirt, Draco complied by tearing off Hermione's shirt. He led her over to the bed so they could be more comfortable while at the same time trying to take off her clothes. They fell on the bed together with Draco on top.

Hermione drew her hands up and down his back while Draco kissed her neck, trying to create the world's best hickey it seemed. Draco's hands found Hermione's bra clasp and quickly snapped it open. When he had successfully removed the bra he stopped kissing and sat up to look at her. Hermione tried to cover herself with her arms but Draco merely held them down, 'Good God Hermione, have you ever noticed just how beautiful you are?' Draco's eyes swept from her flushed face down her neck and settled on her chest, he let a grin mask his features, this was all _his. _He trailed his hands up her body and leant back down to continue to kiss her but this time it was different, it was more gentle and relaxed compared to their previous kisses. Hermione whimpered quietly as she saw the possessive gleam in Draco's eyes but soon gained her courage. Her hands went down to his belt and began to undo his pants but soon Draco's hand covered her own, 'Are you sure about this, Hermione? I don't want to push you.' Hermione looked into his eyes and continued with her task, 'You're not pushing me to do anything,' Draco smiled at her and moved his own hands to her pants.

Hermione bit her lip as Draco pushed her hands away and watched as Draco undid her pants and slid them off her legs. Draco sat up and looked at her again, but this time only for a second before diving down. Hermione writhed in the pleasure she was receiving from Draco, there was an odd feeling was uncurling in her stomach, it wasn't an unpleasant feeling, just one she had never felt before. Draco could feel Hermione's breathe quicken above him but continued, he loved giving head; he loved to give a girl satisfaction. Draco pulled up for air and Hermione shocked him by pushing his head back down, 'Don't stop!' she practically screamed at him. Draco smirked and went back down, she sure was aggressive.

When Hermione reached her end it took all of Draco's self restraint from pushing himself into her, but he was trying to be a gentleman by waiting for her to catch her breath. Draco waited for about a minute before positioning himself above her and ploughing straight in, he heard Hermione's painful gasp and felt something break inside her and immediately stopped himself, 'You were a virgin? Oh God Hermione, I didn't know.' Hermione shook her head and lifted her hips off the bed to further imbed him in her. Draco let out a sigh and kissed her shoulder. He tipped them over so that Hermione was on top of him, 'Ride me, baby.'


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter fifteen: the difference between the right way and the wrong way**

Hermione lay back on the bed and tried to catch her breath, _what have I done? _She looked over at Draco who was fast falling asleep, he looked so beautiful laying there that she didn't want to disturb him. Hermione drew in a shaky breath and let the tears fall freely. She had had sex with the enemy, the boy who had teased her for six years and she _slept with him!_ Hermione sat up, still crying, and thus woke up Draco, 'Wha? What is it?' Draco questioned sleepily. Hermione tried to talk through her tears, 'Get out of my room, Malfoy.' Draco became more alert and looked extremely confused, 'What are you talking about? Hermione?' Hermione got off the bed, 'I said GET OUT!' Hermione stood there while Draco got off the bed, _still naked _and looking quite disgusted with her. Her wrenched open the door and stormed out, slamming the door behind him. Hermione sank to the floor and cried harder. _What have I done?_

Hermione cried for about an hour while Ruby tried to comfort her to no avail. Suddenly there was a loud crack and Kelso appeared, 'Oh Mistress! Mistress, what shall we do? The Master is very upset, he's been breaking things, yelling at Kelso. All horrible things, what has happened? Did Mistress do something wrong, or was it Master?' Hermione tried to talk through her sobs but it wasn't working so she settled on lying back on the floor and curling herself in the foetal position. Kelso walked around to her head and put down a tray of food, 'Well Mistress, I must go. I have to help the other house elves calm down Master.' Hermione wished she hadn't been so abrupt with Malfoy, and then Kelso wouldn't have had to clean up after her. She pulled herself onto the bed but ignored the food; she would not eat until she figured out what she should do. She wasn't thinking straight with him around, he just confused her. She half wished she just married a man who just wanted sex, and then she wouldn't have to get involved.

Hermione sat up against the headboard and closed her eyes, trying to think of an escape. Hermione must have, at some stage, drifted off to sleep, for when she opened her eyes, the sun had gone down and her room had turned cold. Instead of apparating into the room, Kelso stumbled in through the door, looking pale and bruised. Hermione swept off the bed and went to his side, thinking he might die, 'Kelso! What happened to you?' Kelso smiled weakly at her and muttered, 'Is not too bad, Mistress. Just a little scratch, Master is in a horrible mood today and is taking his anger out on the house elves but that is what we are here for. Not to worry Mistress.' Hermione let out a gasp of horror, _Malfoy had been abusing the house elves? _Hermione lifted Kelso from the ground and, much to his protests, gently placed him on her bed, 'Don't worry, Kelso. You stay in bed and I shall go talk to your… _Master,' _Hermione finished with a smirk but then immediately regretted it.

Hermione rushed out her room and racked her brain trying to remember which room was Draco's. After a minute of wondering Hermione realised it would be easier to just follow the squeals of the house elves. The further she walked, the more furious she became. _How dare he think he has the right to hurt innocent creatures? He should be ashamed of himself. _Hermione stormed through the corridors until she stood directly in front of Draco's door and, without giving it a second thought, barged through the door, 'You sick bastard! Stop hurting them. How could you be so cru—?' Hermione stooped mid sentence and realised that there were no house elves in the room and Draco was sitting calming in an armchair. Hermione stood there for a few seconds before figuring out what happened. He had tricked her, how conniving of him.

Draco eased himself out of his chair walked straight up to Hermione until they stood nose to nose, _well nose to chest more like, he is so tall! _Hermione looked straight at his chest with no intentions of looking up; she still couldn't believe that he had tricked her. Draco slid his fingers under her chin and lifted her head until she was looking directly into his eyes, how was she supposed to concentrate when he focused those steely grey eyes of his on her? Draco let out a soft chuckle and leant his head down to her ear, 'Who would have thought I would go to such lengths to get the attention of a mudblood?' Hermione turned her head away from him but Draco's fingers tightened their grip, 'Not so fast there, Hermione. I don't believe we finished what we started this morning.' Draco began kissing her neck and moved his mouth down until it hit her shoulder; Hermione moaned at the soft touch but still tried to get away.

'Draco, no, I don't want this, I don't want meaningless sex like last time.' Hermione decided just to tell him the truth and apparently it worked. Draco stiffened upon hearing her words and straightened back up, 'So you didn't like last time? You didn't like this,' he moved his hand down her neck and to her chest, 'or was it that you didn't like this?' His hand went under her shirt and slid upwards and Hermione moaned until the hand stilled and slipped out of her shirt, 'Or maybe, you didn't like it when I did _this.' _Hermione gasped as Draco's hand slid down her pants. Hermione's legs started to wobble so Draco pulled his hand out and led her to his bed. 'Hermione, do you have any idea what you're doing to me?' Draco half said, half moaned. Hermione let out a laugh and returned, 'You don't know what _you're _doing to _me.' _


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter sixteen: the difference between my body and yours**

Draco woke up with his wife in his arms, he couldn't think of a better way to be woken up. Hermione was still asleep and Draco couldn't bring himself to wake her as well. Draco lifted his arms from around Hermione's body, being careful not to wake her. He had never been more confused in his life. The girl who he had been brought up to hate had now become his wife. He was supposed to be treating her horribly like his father told him but now found himself falling in love with her. _Wait… love? Oh my god. _Draco shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts, he couldn't be thinking those things, and nothing good would come of it. Draco walked towards the window and saw a large barn owl flying towards his room.

That's when he realized that it was close to going back to school, that was going to be awkward. How was he supposed to act around her in front of everybody? Was he supposed to act like a… _loving _husband so she didn't hate him or was he supposed to treat him like a mudblood so no one suspected anything? Draco heard Hermione shift on the bed so he walked back over and sat down next to her.

'Draco?' Hermione asked sleepily, 'Why are you sitting there?' Draco moved his hand from his side and brushed it against Hermione's cheek, he didn't want to go back to school, and he didn't want to lose this closeness with Hermione. Hermione leant into his hand and Draco moved closer to her, only to be rudely interrupted by the owl banging against the window. Hermione sprung from the bed and rushed to open the window to let the owl inside.

'Oh Draco, it's a school owl! We've got our school lists for our final year, aren't you excited?' Draco inwardly sighed; clearly she didn't care about their time together. Hermione carefully opened the letter and scanned the writing. 'Are we going to go to Diagon Alley to get the things on the booklist? Draco?' Draco walked over to Hermione and slid the letter out of her hand, 'No that won't be necessary. All the books will have already been retrieved; all we have to do is make sure they get to Hogwarts.' Draco threw the letter into a bin before turning back to Hermione.

He noticed that Hermione looked a little nervous and wondered what was wrong with her. She must have noticed his inquisitive stare and opened her mouth, 'Draco I've been thinking about this, do we have to be in a room together? Or can I still be with my friends?' Draco hadn't really thought about it, he had just assumed that she would want to be in a room with him. So instead of answering her question he just replied, 'You should get dressed, wouldn't want anyone to think you were a whore now would you?' Hermione moved away from Draco with tears in her eyes, she marched over to the door and turned back, 'Draco, I wish I'd never met you.'

With that, Hermione walked out of the door, slamming it behind her. Draco sat down hard on the bed, wondering what possessed him to be so mean to her. _It's because you know you love her and are so scared of what would happen if you actually showed her._ The little voice in his head told him and he knew it was true. He had fallen in love with his wife, the woman who hated him, the woman who he wasn't allowed to love. This was all so wrong. And so he pushed her away, calling her a whore. Great.

Draco walked over to the window and noticed another letter on the floor. Hermione must have dropped it in her excitement of hearing from someone. Draco noticed that it was addressed, '_Mr. and Mrs. Draco Malfoy'. _Draco tore through the envelope and could have laughed out loud as he read the contents:

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy,_

_As you are now married, instead of sleeping in your usual house dormitories, you shall reside together. Your Heads of Houses are aware of your situation and have been very accommodating. You will be residing in the Room of Requirement while your proper quarters are being made. You will be taken there when you arrive at Hogwarts; I assume you know the room of requirement. I look forward to seeing you next week._

_Headmistress McGonagall _

Draco placed the letter on his desk and walked towards his door, knowing that he had to tell Hermione and after what he had just said to her, he knew it would be tricky. Draco walked out in the corridor and stood outside Hermione's door, it was surprisingly silent inside. Draco opened the door and was faced with a sleeping Hermione even though she had only just woken up practically. Draco silently tiptoed over to her side of the bed and sat down next to her, she had never looked so beautiful to him than when she was sleeping. She looked so innocent.

Draco lifted his hand to her face and realized that it was wet with her tears; _you made her cry you fool. _He brushed his thumb under her eyes and swept away the tears. He felt something pull at his heart and knew it was love. Draco leant forward and kissed her forehead, he didn't want to lose her, and he didn't want to go back to school. Draco lay down behind her and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into his warmth. He wanted to spend the rest of his life just with her.

He placed his head on her shoulder and kissed it lightly, whispering in her ear: _I love you, _knowing that she would never hear it.Little did he know that she wasn't asleep, she was awake and had heard his statement of love.

_A/N: YAY! I've finally written it! After all those months I'm back! Thanks for waiting._

[-[';0p;p;p8iuiol,ol8;.ppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp0 mk0kp;o0p; vbgnbvnbcgghgngfghfjfgghmhnghfghhfghhfhfghfghfghfghgfhfhgfhfghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhgfgh jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 mjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjkjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj;pmkp nnnnnnnnnnnnnmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter seventeen: The difference between ****your room and that other room**

Hermione lay on her bed, too exhausted from her crying to move, but too angry to fall asleep. _Why had he said that to me? It just doesn't make any sense. _Hermione shifted uneasily, thinking about school, that was probably it, he was thinking about going back there. Life was so much easier when they were alone together, nothing could be in their way and there was no one to criticize them. Except Lucius, but he was nothing compared to the population of Hogwarts. Hermione could hardly believe what was happening to her, it would make for interesting conversation at school _I got married to my arch enemy on the holiday, what about you? _Hermione shuddered thinking about what people would say when they went back to school.

Hermione rolled over onto her side just as the door opened, she held her breath and closed her eyes as she realised who it was. She felt the bed shift as Draco sat down, _oh my god, what am I going to do? Should I pretend I'm asleep or should I talk to him? _Hermione stiffened as she felt Draco's thumb sweep under her eye, collecting her tears. She relaxed under his touch and slightly leant into his touch. She gave up trying to understand his mood swings because there was no pattern to them and just enjoy it while she still could. Hermione let out the breath that she had been holding and decided to just pretend to be asleep, it would be easier that way.

The bed shifted again as Draco moved from his sitting position and lay down behind Hermione. She revelled in the warmth that he provided and she realised that this was what she wanted, someone to be there with her, if only to sleep beside her. This was what she wanted from the man she loved. _Loved._Hermione had no time to dwell on that thought as Draco's arms wrapped around her waist to pull her further into his warmth. Hermione loved the feeling of Draco's body pushed against her but, for the first time, it wasn't a sexual reason, it was comfort. Draco's head moved down to her neck and his lips grazed her shoulder. She realised that the small kiss wasn't out of lust but out of love. Then she heard his statement.

Hermione froze when she heard those three small words leave his lips, _he loves me? _It was just too much for Hermione to handle. Hermione threw Draco's arms off of her and jumped off the bed, 'What did you say?' Draco looked up at her in surprise, 'Hermione! You're awake?' Hermione felt her heart skip a beat as she saw the complete vulnerability in his eyes. She started to walk towards him and then stopped herself, 'I just don't understand you Draco. You call me a whore and then tell me _you love me?' _Hermione could feel her voice rising to a screech so forced herself to stop talking.

She wrenched open the door and stormed out, only to find that she had no where to storm off to. She looked wildly around just to remember the room across for hers, the forest room. She quickly crossed the hall and opened the door carefully, making sure that no one saw her go in there, she just wanted to be alone. She instantly felt better once she had stepped inside; there was something about being in there that made her feel at home. She sat down next to the enchanted brook and closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She heard the door open again and knew it was Draco but the atmosphere in the room stopped her from yelling at him to leave.

She didn't open her eyes and sensed him standing unsurely next to her. Hermione inclined her head in the general direction she thought he was in and, without opening her eyes, calmly stated, 'Draco if you want something either say it or stop fidgeting. 'She felt Draco instantly relax as he sat down, 'I'm sorry. I'm sorry for calling you a whore and then saying I loved you.' Hermione opened her eyes and looked Draco in the eye, 'I'll allow you to take one of those statements back and then I'll forgive you.' Draco looked slightly confused by what she said but readily complied, 'Alright, I take back that you're a whore.' And with that Draco stood back up and walked out of the room, leaving Hermione to fully understand what he meant.

Hermione stood up and left the forest room and, instead of going back to her room, she wandered in the direction she remembered Draco's room to be in. She wanted to talk to him, maybe even get a little close. She walked down the halls until she reached the room that vaguely looked how she remembered Draco's room to look like and so she gently opened the door, only to realise that it wasn't Draco's rooms. Not in the slightest.

She was confronted with a big, spacious, yellow room. It was filled with baby things, toys, pram, cot even an enchanted rocking horse. It was a nursery room, but for who? There were no babies around the Malfoy Manor and besides, Hermione couldn't even _imagine _Malfoy's as babies, let alone needing a nursery. Hermione was so busy concentrating on thinking of a baby that she didn't hear the door opening and closing. She didn't hear the footsteps closing in on her and she certainly didn't hear the little laugh that was omitted by the footsteps' owner.

'There isn't a baby around here if that's what you're thinking.' Hermione whirled around to find Draco standing just a few inches away from her. 'Well if there isn't a baby, what's the point of having a nursery?' Draco looked down at Hermione as if he thought she was an idiot, 'It's for you of course. For when you have a baby.' Hermione almost chocked on her own saliva, 'A _baby? _Who said anything about a baby?' She ended on something that sounded like a screech. 'Well, it's just that – you see – I thought. _Hermione,' _Draco took in a deep breath and let it out slowly, 'don't think that just because you don't love me doesn't mean we're not going to have children some day.'

Hermione moved back a few steps from Draco and recognised the truth in his words, of course she would be expected to have a baby, she was his wife after all. Hermione looked Draco in the eye and smiled, looking him up and down, making babies with him wouldn't be _too _bad.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter eighteen: The difference between two and three**

Draco could hardly believe how vulnerable he felt the moment he saw Hermione standing in the nursery he had created; it was like she was seeing him for who he truly was. And he hated it; he hated her seeing him weak like that. But worse was telling her about his plans of having a baby with her… seeing her reaction. He was completely vulnerable at that moment and he had no idea what to do. He wanted to run away and hide in his rooms and remove all memories of Hermione Granger from his mind. Yes the eternal sunshine of a spotless mind. He wouldn't mind being in ignorant bliss. But then again, he didn't want to forget a moment of being with her, of going to bed with her at night and waking up in the morning with her in his arms.

However, Draco didn't have much time to dwell on his fears, for before he could react, Hermione was standing right in front of him, a smirk, that was quite like his, lingering on her lips. Draco looked down at Hermione wondering what was going on, _what is she playing at? _Hermione opened her mouth to speak, licking her lips, 'well what are we waiting for? There's no use for this room unless there's a baby.'

Draco stared at her in disbelief. He was frozen with the shock of what she was implying. Luckily for him, Hermione wasn't quite so slow. Hermione pressed herself up against Draco and briefly kissed the corner of his mouth, moving down to his neck slowly. Draco felt his heart beat pick up and his breathing quicken, even though she was his wife he could still barely believe it was happening. Hermione's lips drifted back up to his and, instead of kissing him, she ran her tongue over his lips. Draco opened his mouth slightly for, as much as he was enjoying this, he wanted to pick up the pace.

Draco overcame his shock of what was happening and swept his hands up over her hips and onto her lower back, dragging her closer to him if that were possible. Hermione stopped what she was doing, still letting her lips ghost over his, as she realized he was finally joining in on the fun. She lifted her own hands up his back and into his hair, tugging slightly. Draco thought that this time was different than the last. It wasn't as heated as last time but still just as passionate. It was more… _loving. _

Draco pressed his lips against Hermione's and gently probed her lips with his tongue for entrance into her mouth. Hermione slowly opened her mouth as her hands travelled down his neck to rest on his chest. She started to fiddle with the buttons on Draco's shirt and Draco moved his hands from her back and covered her hands with his. He gently pulled her hands off of him and undid the buttons himself. He broke off the kiss and, without breaking eye contact, he pulled off his shirt and let it slide to the ground. He moved his hands over to Hermione's shirt and started to slowly unbutton it. Hermione broke the eye contact and moved her head to his neck, placing kisses all over it.

When Draco had stripped off her shirt and bra he stepped back to admire her, he had never really looked at her naked before. He noticed her hands creeping up to covering herself and he brushed them away, 'You shouldn't be ashamed of your body, Hermione. Because believe me, yours is the most beautiful body I have ever laid eyes on.' Hermione let her hands fall limp to her sides and she took the step separating them and closed the distance between them. She drew her hands up to his belt buckle and slowly undid it, her eyes downcast as she concentrated, a slow blush spreading across her face.

Draco moved his hands and mirrored Hermione's actions. He undid her jeans and she moved her hands and stopped him, 'Draco, we can't do this here.' Hermione looked into his eyes, trying to reason with her eyes. Draco nodded in agreement and bent from the knees and picked Hermione up, bride-style. He carried them out of the room and down the hall into his room where he laid her as gently as he could onto the bed. He then went back to undoing her jeans. Once they were undone he slid them off of her legs and threw them unceremoniously onto the ground. And so she lay there, in only her underpants and looked just like a fallen angel.

Draco climbed over on top of her and swept his hands up and down her body, feeling her shiver underneath his fingertips. He lowered his head and began to follow what his hands were previously doing. He hooked two fingers underneath her undies and pulled them down slowly, loving the look on Hermione's face as he did so. He watched a blush creep up over her chest and onto her face and he let a smirk grace his features, 'You. Are. So. Beautiful.' He punctuated each word with a kiss upon her body. He let his fingers sink into her silky folds and loved the look of pleasure sweep across her face, loved the feeling of her body writhing against him. 'Draco, _please._ I need you.'

Draco moved away from her body and Hermione involuntarily tried to keep close to him but he pushed her back onto the bed. He stood up and undid his pants and pulled them off, glad to be rid of all clothing so he could feel skin against skin. He climbed back onto the bed and grazed one hand over one of her nipples, she moaned in response. Draco wanted her more than anything else in the world and couldn't wait to be inside her. Draco moved against her body and entered, both letting out a sigh of relief. Draco wanted to be in that moment for all eternity. He pushed them both closer and closer to the edge of sweet relief, both panting in arousal. When they finally reached the end of their tether, they climaxed together. Yes, Draco was sure that he wanted to have that feeling for the rest of his life: satisfaction and love.

_A/N: so? What do you think so far? Did you notice my reference to a movie? Try to guess which one._

_Anyway…__ Please review! Lemon and Strawberries. _


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter nineteen: The difference between healthy and sick**

Hermione lay on the bed, nearly a week later than the incident in the nursery and took stock of her life. If someone had told her last year that she would marry Draco Malfoy, her worst enemy, she would check if they hadn't been victim to a particularly nasty curse. But now, as she was married, it wasn't that much of a shock to her. In fact, if she were to be honest with herself, she was actually happily married to Draco. He was at that moment asleep by her side, one arm curled possessively around her waist. Hermione was actually happy with him; _I think it's more than just happiness though, _Hermione's conscious told her, _I think you're in love. _

Hermione gasped and sat up straight in the bed, surprised at her own thoughts. She had disturbed Draco in his sleep and his grip tightened and he started to groan, 'Shhhh, Draco, love. Everything is fine. Go back to sleep.' Hermione lay back down and turned so that she was face-to-face with Draco, 'Go back to sleep.' She tilted her head up a bit and gently kissed his forehead. _Told you so, you're falling in love with him. _Hermione wasn't shocked at this, deep down inside she knew, she knew she loved him. He was so kind to her and took care of her and was completely different from the boy she knew at school. Which reminded her of the fact that she was supposed to go back to school in a couple of days, that was going to be difficult, but they would survive.

Draco had calmed down by this stage and was drawing her into his warmth, when her lips had pressed against his head she could have sworn she saw a smile on his lips. She leant over to his ear and whispered, 'I think I'm falling in love with you Draco Malfoy.' She leant back, making sure he didn't actually hear her. She let herself sink down into his warmth and let sleep take over until it was a more reasonable time. Only, not ten minutes later, she had the worst feeling in her stomach, like all the contents wanted to escape. She leapt out of the bed and ran to the bathroom. She barely made it before she threw up in the toilet. It was horrible; the burning sensation in her throat made her eyes water.

Once it was over, she felt too weak to move back to the bed and too sick to face Draco. She hated throwing up and it made her miss her friends and her mum to be there for her and hold her head. She started to cry but silently, so as not to wake up Draco. After about ten minutes of crying she felt she could cry no more and just sat there with her eyes shut, so tired that she couldn't even be bothered to move away from the bathroom. She was drifting in and out of consciousness when she felt someone sit down beside her and pull her into their warmth.

'Hermione, love, what happened?' Just hearing the kindness in his voice made her start to cry again, 'I. Just –hick- threw- hick-_up. _And-hick-I. Feel-hick- sick.' He held her tighter and she felt herself being lifted up from the floor and carried back into the bedroom. He laid her as gently as possible on the bed and pulled the covers over her and then left. She didn't want him to leave and voiced her opinions to him. 'Love, I'm not leaving you, I'm just getting you some potions to make you feel better. I'll be right back, I promise.' Hermione nodded and lay back on the bed and closed her eyes. She felt him leave the room and she fell into a light sleep. A couple of minutes later she felt his hands on her hair and sliding down her shoulders, slowly pulling her upright.

She opened her eyes and there he was, looking concerned and loving. He moved the hair from her face and had a potion in one hand, 'I know it tastes awful but you have to take it. Clearly something is wrong with you if you're this sick.' She opened her mouth and he poured the liquid down her throat, making soothing noises when she gagged on the foul flavour. She felt so awful but was so happy being in his arms, _I think he might actually see you more than just a girl at school, _her conscious was telling her, _he might actually __love __you. _Hermione felt all fluttery inside when her conscious stated this, she could hardly believe that she was now willing to admit it, but, she was definitely in love with Draco Malfoy. And she wanted to share this feeling with him; she wanted him to return the favour.

Draco moved away from her to place the potion bottle down and Hermione instantly wanted him back with his arms around her, it was slightly sickening how quickly this love thing was going to her head. Draco moved back next to her on the bed, 'Hermione, what happened to you? Do you feel sick? Should I floo for a mediwitch?' Draco looked so worried for her that Hermione could almost laugh at him for it, but instead she smiled weakly and nuzzled into his warmth, '_Hermione. _Please, tell me what to do.' Hermione looked up at Draco and whispered, 'Draco, all I want to do is sleep. I'm fairly certain that I'm going to survive for a couple more hours and then we can go visit a mediwitch. But for now, let's just sleep.'

With that, Hermione closed her eyes and sunk into the warmth of Draco and waited for him to comply. When he did, he wrapped his arms around her and held her close. She was so happy in his arms that, if he loved her back, she would be more than happy to stay like that for the rest of her life. Just as she was on the brink of sleep she breathed the words, _I love you, Draco. _

_A/N: So? Do you all want me dead? I'm so sorry that it has been so long! It's just things have been incredibly busy and, get this, right now I am in London! So I've had a lot to do. What did you think of this chapter? Too cheesy? Please let me know, a review or two would be nice. Thanks for being patient and keep checking._

_Lemon and Strawberries. _


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter twenty: the difference between life and death**

Draco lay there, one hour after he had rocked his poor Hermione to sleep, wondering whether or not she meant it. _Of course she didn't you stupid boy, _his conscious (that sounded strangely familiar to his father's) told him, _why would she __love __you? You've never been nice to her and she is beneath you. _Draco let out a frustrated groan but stopped when Hermione moved in his arms, he didn't want her to wake up and feel sick. He wished she was in love with him, and then they could be happy together. He wanted a life with her and he wanted her to do it willingly. But he couldn't believe it; it was too good to be true if she loved him. And he was a Malfoy; love was beneath him especially with a mudblood. But even as he thought the words, he knew he didn't believe them.

He had almost had a hard attack when he woke up and she wasn't in his arms. He had gotten an even bigger shock when he saw her slumped against the bathroom wall. He wondered about what caused her to feel sick, they hadn't been having sex long enough for her to be pregnant and have morning sickness and he had been eating the same meals as her so she couldn't possibly have food poisoning. Draco let out a louder frustrated groan and decided to go and investigate the cause of Hermione's sickness. Being very careful he removed his arm from Hermione's waist, wishing he didn't have to go when she let out a moan and moved closer to him. He placed a butterfly kiss on her forehead and moved off the bed.

He pulled on a pair of pajama pants and crept over to the door. Walking out of the door, he headed over to the manor's library, remembering that there was a section on sickness and curse related sickness. But before he could reach the library he ran into the man he really wished to avoid, 'Draco,' the drawl of Lucius said, 'what are you doing and why are you doing it so underdressed?' Draco looked his father straight in the eye before replying, 'I'm going to the library, to research something for Hermione.' There was no need for his father to know that Hermione was sick, he would use it against her.

'Oh yes, Hermione… How _is _she feeling?'Draco wondered at Lucius' tone of voice, it sounded malicious. Then it occurred to Draco what Lucius had said. 'How did you know she was sick, father? I hadn't said anything about her.' Lucius looked down his nose at Draco, like he was an idiot, 'Really Draco. You only married her because I told you too. Did you really want to _keep her?' _Draco did a double take on his father, whatever could he mean? 'I don't understand what you are implying father, are you the reason she's become ill?' Lucius looked exasperated with him then sighed before replying, 'Draco, son, the only reason I got you to marry her was to put the Malfoy's back in the good books with society. Now we have our status back you can _get rid of the damn mudblood.' _

Now Draco understood. His father had only been thinking about getting his reputation back in the wizarding world, trying to prove that he wasn't still a Death Eater by having his son marry a muggle born. But now that he was married and the wizarding world thought better of them, it was time for them to get rid of her and move on to pure blood women. Draco wanted to curse his father that moment, trying to kill the love of his life, and then he realised that Hermione was in danger of dying. 'What did you give her, father? What did you _poison _her with?' Lucius looked slightly startled by his son's tone but didn't think not to tell him, 'Nothing too strong, I didn't want her death to look suspicious. She'll just be sick for a couple of weeks and then slowly fade to nothing. People will think she had Dragon Fever.'

Draco was infuriated, 'I don't care how she _dies. _I want to know what poison you gave her.' Lucius was starting to look angry but Draco didn't care anymore, his Hermione could die. 'Watch your tongue Draco, it will do marvels. But I gave her a mixture of my own concoction. One part murtsap, three parts dragon blood and one part Merlin water.' Draco was striding past his father before Lucius could even tell him off, he knew the three ingredients but wasn't sure if there was anything he could do about them. But he had to try; he broke out in a run and sprinted to the library. Once he was inside the library, he Accio'd every book he could think of about poisons and their antidotes and hoped that one of them would help Hermione.

Once he had collected all the books, he ran out of the library and back to their room, just in case his father had any thoughts about actually hurting her. Once he was inside he put up as many wards as he could think of and looked at Hermione. Luckily, as his father had pointed out, the sickness would take some time to sink in and she didn't look too bad, just tired. He hefted all the books onto his desk and slumped into the chair. _Well now you've done it, _his conscious told him, _you found a girl who you loved and might love you back and now she could die. Well done. _Draco shook those thoughts from his head and set about to research the three poisons.

Two hours later, he had found all the information on murtsap, dragon blood and Merlin's water. Luckily for him there was an antidote to each poison but were very rare. He called on his house elf, Mimsy. Once Mimsy arrived, she wanted to help, 'Whats Sir wants Mimsy to do, Sir?' Draco bent down and said in the calmest voice he could muster, 'I need you to find these ingredients. Money isn't a problem, buy it even if it's outrageously expensive, it doesn't matter. But do it quickly.' Mimsy bowed and then apparated away. Draco hoped she was quick and hoped that it worked. It had to.

_A/N: So what did you think of this chapter? Was it a surprise? I hope it was a good surprise. Tell me what you think._

_Lemon and Strawberries. _


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter twenty-one: the difference between giving up and giving in**

Hermione drifted in and out of consciousness. She couldn't figure out where she was or what had made her feel so sick. At one point she heard yelling and someone being hit, she hoped it wasn't Draco. She also heard someone talking to her kindly, but she didn't know who it was. She felt so useless for this not knowing and wished she could wake up properly. One thing that always happened was that a person would always come and hold her, whispering in her ear, telling her to get better. They would brush her hair out of her face and kiss her shoulder when she assumed it was night time. She couldn't tell the time and had no idea how long she stayed that way. She had no idea how she got sustenance but she assumed that magic would have had something to do with it. Until one day, everything changed.

She noticed things were different when she felt something in her throat. And it was not a pleasant experience, whatever it was, was slimy and stuck in her mouth feeling cold and clammy. She wanted nothing more than to spit it out but that person was with her, asking her, pleading her, to keep it down and swallow it. So she did, and almost instantly she felt the change. Her eyes could finally open properly and she felt awake. The sickness in her stomach left and her headache cleared away. She sighed with happiness for she could barely smile, she was that tired. She opened her eyes and saw him.

Draco looked exhausted. There were large, dark circles under his eyes, which were bloodshot. His forehead was marred with a frown and his eyes were full of worry. But when he noticed her looking at him, there couldn't have been a bigger transformation. His eyes brightened and the frown left to be replaced by such a wide smile that she thought his face might crack, 'Hermione! You're awake.' He sounded as though he wasn't sure she would wake up. Her voice was rusty from misuse but still she tried, 'Wh-what do you mean, "You're awake"? Didn't you think I would wake up?' Draco's smile seemed to get even bigger when he heard her voice, but then he looked worried, 'Well after the first week I didn't know what to think.'

'_A week!? _How long have I been asleep for?' Hermione sat up when she heard the news but she regretted it when her head started to swim. Draco hurried to hold her and help her lay back down before answering her, 'You've been "asleep" for nearly three weeks. I haven't really slept though so I might be wrong.' Hermione had noticed the circles but she hadn't realised how big and dark they actually were, he looked close to collapsing. 'I know I might have been sick, but you look sicker. Come lie down beside me and tell me more.' Draco looked grateful for the offer and gently slid under the covers to join her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him, whispering _thank you _in her ear. Then Hermione noticed his breathing even out and realised he had fallen asleep. _He must have been near collapse if he had fallen asleep that quickly. _

Hermione closed her eyes and, even though she had been asleep for almost three weeks, felt sleep come towards her. She could ask her questions when they were both refreshed. It might have been nine hours later when she felt little kisses being pressed against her neck she almost laughed at his eagerness, 'God Draco. I've just gotten better and already you want a round in the bed. You are far too forward.' She loved hearing his baritone laugh against her neck, it sent delicious shivers down her spine, 'I spent three weeks worrying that I might lose my wife. But now that I've gotten you back I don't want to waste a second of being with you.' Hermione turned in his arms so they were face to face. Already the circles under his eyes were disappearing. After three weeks of being asleep she had forgotten just how handsome he was and spent a minute just drinking in his beauty. But after a minute Draco got bored with her looking and started to place little kisses around her face.

Hermione laughed and grabbed his face in one of her hands and guided it to her mouth. Once it was there she took the initiative and started the kiss. Luckily for her, he opened his mouth readily. She sunk into his mouth and felt like she was in heaven, this is what she missed, and this is what she wanted for the rest of her life. She opened her eyes and was surprised to see Draco's piercing grey eyes looking straight back at her. He broke the kiss off and just looked at her with such admiration and adoration in his eyes that Hermione felt overwhelmed by it. Hermione opened her mouth to ask about what happened but before she could, Draco had started kissing her again.

She let him kiss her because she missed being close to him but she still wanted her questions answered. So she place her hand on his chest, loving the feel of his muscles against her hand, and pushed him back as slowly as possible. 'Draco. Please.' She stopped when she noticed the look in his eyes, it was love. He started to whisper, 'I thought I was going to lose you. It was horrible. I just started to appreciate you and you could have died. Because of me.' Draco let his hands unravel from her body and he moved backwards, 'You should stay away from me, Hermione. You could get hurt; in fact you _will _get hurt if you stay.'

Hermione inwardly took a deep breath, it was now or never. 'I could never leave you Draco. I couldn't because, because I love you.' She rushed the words out and with the silence that followed she wished she could take the words back. But then he came back to her, wrapped his arms around her and picked her up off the bed. He swung her around a couple of times and laughed, he sounded free. 'Oh Merlin, you said the words. You finally said them. Thank you so much.' He put her down on the ground but held onto her, 'I love you Hermione Malfoy. I would give you my next breath of air if it saved you. I love you so much, I would die without you.'

_A/N: So did you like it? They admitted it to each other! Did you like the way it was done? As always please review and tell me._

_Lemon and Strawberries._


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter twenty two: the difference between ****safe and unsafe**

Draco lay back with Hermione in his arms, loving the fact that she loved him back and loved her more because of it. He couldn't believe how horrible he'd felt the past three weeks, thinking that because of him she could die. He held her tighter, for after their heartfelt expressions she had almost collapsed due to the fact she had just recovered from being poisoned. This reminded Draco of his father, he knew why he had done it but still couldn't understand it. Draco knew his father used to be a Death Eater and killed many but Draco had thought he had overcome that. Draco knew that his father would be furious when he realised Draco had saved Hermione and so Draco decided to go see him before he could touch Hermione.

'Kelso!' Draco yelled for Hermione's personal house elf and waited for him to appear, luckily he didn't have to wait long before the thin house elf appeared. 'Yes Master Draco? What is you wishing Kelso to do?' Draco bent down until he was face to face with the house elf, 'I want you to watch Miss Hermione and I mean really watch her. If she wakes, don't let her out of the room. Also, more importantly, if someone tries to get _in, _don't let them. Am I understood, Kelso?' The timid house elf nodded and practically ran over to Hermione's side, 'Kelso will not let Miss Hermione leave Kelso's gaze, sir.' Draco nodded and strode out of the room, being careful to not slam the door.

Draco stormed through the corridors, searching for his father; finally he reached his father's study and was lucky enough to find him sitting at his desk. 'Ahh, Draco, how is out dear Miss Granger?' Draco wanted to hex his father but instead just took a deep breath before replying, 'Her name is now Mrs Malfoy, father. Are you forgetting that? And she is all better now, thank you for asking. The poison has now made its way out of her system.' Draco took in his father's shocked face before continuing, 'I can't believe you tried to kill her, father. It doesn't matter any more, society doesn't care and I don't care. We love each other and tomorrow we will go into school and forget about you. Once we've finished school we'll move out of here, far, far way from you and your schemes.'

Draco then decided to turn on his heel and leave the room but his father's words stopped him, 'You can't escape me, Draco. By the time you finish school I'll have your farce of a marriage dissolved or your precious Hermione might just disappear.' Draco stood still, listening intently, would his father really follow through with what he was saying? Or was he just trying to scare him? Draco recovered from his shock and walked out of the room, thinking hard. He wasn't willing to let anything happen to Hermione and so would take no chances on whether or not his father was lying. He walked through the corridors devising a plan. Draco knew they couldn't stay here and would have to move as soon as the school year ended. But then again going back to school was a risk, what if his father did something while they were at school? Draco couldn't rule it out considering his father had already tried to kill Hermione.

Draco reached the bedroom still trying to decide what he should do to keep them both safe, it was a hard choice. He could return to school, albeit three weeks late, and just pray that his father had been lying or-,'Draco, you're back, thank Merlin!' Draco forgot what he had been thinking when he heard Hermione's voice; he rushed over to the bed and held Hermione in his arms, 'What's wrong? What happened? Hermione?' He looked down at Hermione's face only to be surprised a second later when she burst out laughing, 'Draco, don't worry, I'm fine. Oh dear you were so worried,' then, noticing his furious gaze she stopped laughing, 'Oh come on Draco I was just wondering where you had gone and you acted as though something horrible had happened to me.' Draco pushed himself away from her, furious with himself and Hermione, 'Well Hermione you have just recovered from being poisoned. You could have _died, _is there any surprise that I thought something worse might have happened? My father still wants you dead, don't forget that.'

Draco was standing now but upon noticing how vulnerable she looked sitting there, rushed back over to her. 'Oh Hermione, love, I'm sorry. It's just that I talked to my father and he still seems to want you dead and even threatened to make it happen.' Hermione looked up at him, worry in her eyes, 'What did he say, exactly?' Draco didn't know where to start, 'It's hard to explain but he was saying that if we went to school something might just happen to you.' Hermione drew in a shocked breath and jumped out of bed, but for a different reason than Draco thought, 'Oh Merlin! SCHOOL! I had completely forgotten about that. How much have I missed?' Draco stared at her with incredulity, he had just told her his father wanted her dead and all she could think about was school.

Draco stood up and wound his arms around Hermione's waist, trying to calm her down, 'don't worry about it Hermione. You've missed three weeks of school.' Hermione practically shoved him away and screeched, 'THREE WEEKS? How can I have missed three weeks? Oh no, what are the teachers going to think?' Draco started to chuckle, she looked so scared of what the teachers would be thinking. And then the idea came to Draco about how to solve their problem. 'Don't even think about it, Hermione. It doesn't matter anymore anyway.' Hermione looked up at Draco with a raised eyebrow, 'What do you mean it doesn't matter?' Draco drew in a deep breath, knowing that Hermione might not understand this part, 'Well, Hermione, we're not going back to school.'

_A/N: So what do you think of this? I know some of you wanted them to go back to school but this is where the story took me and so I went with it. Please review and tell me what you think._

_Lemon and Strawberries_


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty three: the difference between distraction and diversion**

_"Well Hermione, we're not going back to school"_

Hermione blinked up at her husband, "Not going back?" she whispered, it just didn't sound right it couldn't possibly be right. School was all she had. Draco shook his head slowly from side to side,

"Hermione, we can't. It's not safe. If we go back who knows what will happen."

His words were met by deaf ears; the thought of no more school was far too inconceivable. She had spent so much of her life there that to leave would be disastrous. And what about her friends? Well, really just Harry and Ron, but she couldn't well leave them.

"Draco, this is madness. We need to go back. That's just the way it goes. What would we do without an education? No one would ever hire us. And how could this arrangement possibly be safer than Hogwarts? Your father tried to kill me!"

Draco sighed in exasperation and ran his hands roughly through his hair, "Don't you get it Hermione? There would be more spies at Hogwarts than here that would all be aiming to kill you!"

Hermione watched as he started to pace backwards and forwards at the end of the bed. Her head was spinning from all this new information and all she wanted to do was go back to sleep, but she knew she had to resolve this situation with Draco.

"Draco, honestly, haven't you read _Hogwarts: A History? _No spy could possibly get into it, let alone commit a crime. We would be perfectly safe there. I think you're just too scared that your grades won't be good." Hermione sat back with a smirk and crossed her arms over her chest, she knew she was right.

"Yes, Hermione, I _am _scared! But not about grades, who gives a fuck about grades? Merlin, I'm trying to protect you, I really am, but if you won't bloody cooperate then I can't do anything!"

Draco sat down with a flop on the bed and put his head into his hands. Hermione hadn't realised just how worried he was about her. She crawled up behind him and placed her hands between his shoulder blades. She could feel how tense his muscles were; almost unconsciously she started to massage his back.

"Draco I'm sorry. I hadn't thought that you would be this worried. But this isn't the safest place either you know. Your father does still want me dead, for whatever reason. So what do we do now? Do we stay here and just hope for the best? Or do we go to the Ministry and ask for help?"

She felt his muscles move as he turned back towards her, he shifted their positions until she was half lying down and he was leaning over her. A small smile graced his lips and Hermione felt her heart give a little flutter. He placed a light kiss against her shoulder before slowly making his way up to her face. The hand not supporting his body moved along her side and brushed against the side of her breast. Hermione gave a little gasp at his touch, how did he always manage to elicit such responses from her? Just before he kissed her lips, he groaned, "Three weeks Hermione. Gods I want you so much."

Hermione looked up into his eyes, "Then what are you waiting for?" Draco flashed a grin before smashing their lips together; his tongue was urgent instead of gentle and forced its way into her mouth. Hermione met each kiss for kiss, giving as much back as he was dealing out to her. Draco's free hand gripped the edge of her top and pulled; their lips were apart for a moment as the shirt came off, but as soon as possible they met again. Hermione moved her hands into Draco's hair and gripped tight, pulling him as close to her as she could. His hand gripped her breast and tugged lightly at the nipple; Hermione gasped into the kiss and felt Draco's mouth move into a smile. She moved so that she was lying flat against the bed and Draco followed suit.

Her hands drifted down from his hair and moved to his chest, gripping the fabric. He was wearing a button down shirt which would be difficult to undo. So instead she bunched the material in her hands and felt the shirt give way and buttons flew everywhere. She smoothed her hands down his chest and lightly scraped over his nipples, she felt him shudder in the kiss and she felt so powerful that she could get such a response from him. He moved his mouth from hers and let his tongue trail down her chest. He circled both breasts before moving further down to her belly. He linked into her belly button, before blowing softly on it. Hermione moaned and gripped Draco's hair again.

"Now, these pants are quite a nuisance," Draco stated matter-of-factly, "you see, it's blocking me from where I truly want to go." Hermione giggled and moved her hands to pull them off, but Draco's hands stopped hers, "No, no, a gentleman must always undress his lady." And, without further ado, Draco tugged them down over her hips and off her feet, "Much better," Draco drawled before licking his way to her core. At the first touch of his tongue to her heat, Hermione's back arched off the bed and she let out a loud moan. Draco continued his ministrations until he had Hermione begging for release. Just as she was on the edge of orgasm he stopped and withdrew himself. Hermione moaned at the loss of contact but stopped as she felt his length press against her.

Hermione looked up into Draco's stormy grey eyes as he pushed into her. The pressure built for what seemed an age until she finally felt the release she needed. She felt Draco shudder above her and groan out her name before promptly collapsing on top of her. "I really do love you Hermione." Draco breathed into her hair. Hermione looked at him before remembering what they had been talking about previously.

"Draco, that was lovely, but we still have issues to discuss." She stated haughtily.

"Only lovely? I was aiming for mind blowing, breath taking, awe inspiring. But no, I get _lovely." _Draco sounded a little hurt but Hermione knew he meant it in good humour.

"It was all of those things, and so much more. I'm just thankful that I didn't kill you in third year instead of punching you, I might never have gotten to have sex with you."

Draco looked offended, "I knew you only wanted me for my body," he growled playfully while kissing her neck.

"Draco, stop. You're distracting me. What are we going to do? Hope for the best or go to the Ministry?"

Draco looked down at her for a second before answering, "Neither. We're going to run away."

_A/N: hides behind a wall please don't shoot me! I beg of you not to shoot me! I know it's been a long wait so I hope it was worth it. I'll be quicker this time. I've just been so bogged down between work and school. But still much love_

_Xoxo__ Lemon and Strawberries._


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty-four: the difference between running away and being safe**

"_Neither. We're going to run away." _

Draco looked down at Hermione's uncertain face, knowing that it wasn't the best idea to tell her they were running away at the same time as telling her they were leaving school; he should have waited for a better time. But really, he was trying to keep her _alive_ she should be more grateful for his concern.

"Draco running away has never solved any problems, you know that." Hermione looked Draco in the eye, trying to make him understand, but he wasn't having any of it.

"Hermione for Merlin's sake, don't you understand? Running away is our only option! My father tried to kill you and we still don't even know why! You'll only be safe if we run away."

Draco pushed himself off the bed and stormed over to the dresser to put on some robes, "Hermione, this is our only option. Now stop lazing around and get some stuff packed." He started to pull things out of the dresser and throw them into a bag.

"No."

Draco turned around to see Hermione sitting up in the bed with the sheet pulling up to her neck and her jaw clenched in defiance, "No? What do you mean 'no'?"

"I mean I am not running away, whatever your father is up to, I intend to find out for myself. I would never do anything as cowardly as run away." Then, wrapping the sheet around her body she climbed out of the bed and stormed over to the bathroom and promptly shut the door.

"Now hold on just a second, Hermione, this is not being cowardly, this is being smart and trying to find out what my Father is up to is just downright stupid. Come back here and start packing!"

With that being said, Draco also stormed over to the bathroom to try and make Hermione see sense. She was already running a bath when he came through the door. Upon seeing the bath, Draco groaned exasperatedly, "_Hermione. _I'm being serious, start packing." Hermione ignored him and continued getting ready for her bath.

"Hermione stop acting like a child and come pack your bag."

Hermione turned and looked straight in Draco's eyes before answering, "No, I refuse to run away."

Draco groaned again and left the room, shutting the door behind him. He continued to pack but started to pack for her as well, "_if she won't do this the easy way, then she'll have to do this the hard way." _Once he finished packing both their things, with Hermione still in the bath, he sat down of the bed and twirled his wand in his hand with Hermione's safely in his pocket.

When Hermione finally came out of the bathroom, nearly two hours later, Draco stood up, but before he could say anything Hermione started talking.

"Draco, I know you think that we have to run away but honestly it isn't the best move and I'm glad that you've finally listened to reason."

Draco looked at her incredulously, _reason?_ Reason means to stay behind like sitting ducks?

"Hermione, I don't think you understand how bad the situation is, I mean he tried to poison you, lord knows what he'll try next!"

Hermione lost her calm look and started to get angry again, "Well if you're that scared, shouldn't we go to the Aurors and let them deal with it?"

Draco wanted to bang his head against the wall, "Hermione you don't get it! My father probably has half the Aurors on his side so there's no point going to them. I'm sorry _you _can't listen to reason and I'm sorry for what I'm about to do, but it has to be done. _Stupefy."_

Draco ran over to catch Hermione before she fell to the ground. He couldn't believe what he'd just done, but he knew it was the right thing to do. He whispered sorry again and held her upright against him and picked up their bags before apparating them out of the room.

Upon arrival, Draco dropped the bags and carried Hermione over to the couch. It was incredibly dark inside and there was a musty smell in the air due to the place not having been used in over a decade. Aiming his wand at what he thought to be the window he whispered "_patefacio_" which made the curtains pull back and allow the sunlight to spill across the room. Looking down at Hermione he _ennervate'd _her and waited for the angry response that he knew was coming.

"WHAT IN MERLIN'S NAME WAS THAT FOR? Gods, Draco, have you completely lost your mind? Where have you taken me?" At this point Hermione was pacing back and forth along the length of the couch, which Draco was finding to be quite dizzying. He knew she'd react this way, but he also knew that it had to be done, for her own safety. He reached out to stop Hermione from pacing so that he could talk to her properly.

"Hermione, I understand that you are upset but I tried to reason with you before but you just didn't listen. I've brought you here so you can be safe, so _we _can be safe."

Hermione wrenched herself out of his grip to sit down on the couch, '_well at least she isn't running away again,' _Draco thought to himself. He sat down beside her and took her hand in his.

"O.K, Draco, I think I get it. You're worried for me, which is sweet but you have to let me fight my own battles." Draco opened his mouth to argue but Hermione held up her hand, "_But, _I'm willing to follow this strange little plan of yours. So where exactly are we?"

Draco sent a silent prayer to Merlin that Hermione was willing to stay with him, "We're at my Mother's chateau in Southern France. She bought it right after I was born, intending to use it as a holiday house but we never got the chance to as my Father didn't like it. He told her to sell it but she never did, instead she lied to him and said she had sold it. Hopefully we'll be safe here."

Hermione's face had softened somewhat while he was talking and lent over to stroke his cheek with her palm. Draco leant into her touch and slowly moved to kiss her. While they had shared many kisses in their time together, this one felt different. It held more emotion in it, more caring and more sweetness. When they pulled back, Draco noticed Hermione had tears in her eyes.

"Hermione, you have no idea just how much I love you, what am I supposed to do if I lose you?" He could feel that lump in his throat that indicated he was about to cry, which would just be embarrassing. But thankfully, Hermione looked just as choked up as he felt.

"I love you too, Draco, I really do. I can't even imagine what life would be like without you in it."

Draco sat back against the couch with his arm around Hermione and he realised that he'd never had a better moment in his life. And so, leaning into one another they sat peacefully, watching the sun set over the French countryside.

_A/N: Oh my God! I can't believe how long it's been since I've written anything. I just want to thank you all for sticking with me and being fairly patient. Hopefully this chapter meets your expectations but trust me, the next chapter is where all the big stuff happens, you find out why Lucius is trying to kill Hermione. Also check out my profile page and do the poll. Thank you all very much and please review!_

_Xoxo Lemon and Strawberries._


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter twenty five: the difference between being safe and in danger**

When the sun had set and the sky had turned a beautiful azure blue, Hermione looked over at Draco and wondered about her future, a future that didn't seem too bright what with Lucius trying to kill her and all. But she truly believed that with Draco by her side, she would be able to face any problem. She was still a bit angry at him for forcing them to leave, but she knew he did it because he was scared, which made her a little more understanding.

"What are you staring at, Hermione?" Draco questioned when he noticed she was looking at him.

Rather than answering, Hermione lent forward and placed an innocent kiss on his lips. Draco smiled against her lips and put some pressure into the now not-so-innocent kiss. Hermione could feel his hands sweep down the sides of her body and she gave an involuntary shiver at his touch. Just as the kiss grew more heated Draco pulled back leaving Hermione kissing air.

"Why'd you stop?" Hermione all but whined, "I thought we were getting somewhere."

Draco gave an airy laugh, "I stopped because I wasn't prepared to take you on a dusty couch, but if that is what you'd prefer…"

Hermione smiled, "Let's find a bedroom."

On that note Draco swept her up in his arms with no warning and practically ran to find a bedroom. Finding one on the next floor up, Draco practically broke down the door to get in all the while Hermione was laughing her head off. The bed was dusty too but with a sweep of his wand, all dust flew off the bed and left it a deep red. Laying Hermione in the middle of the bed, Draco laughed at the sight before him, his Gryffindor Princess with her hair fanned out over the crimson bed spread.

Hermione looked up at Draco laughing and realized just how much she was willing to do for him, even if it meant risking her life. Her hands were shaking as she reached out to unbutton his shirt. This time was different and they both knew it. It was almost as if they were feeling each other for the first time. His grey eyes darken as he watched her slowly removed his shirt and he waited to feel her hands on his bare skin.

Pushing the shirt off his shoulders Hermione let her hands run down his bare chest. Draco responded by first shivering and then leaning over to unzip her dress. Not taking her eyes off him Hermione moved her hand downwards to undo his pants. Draco stilled her hand and leant over to kiss her. It was a hesitant kiss but as soon as she responded Draco deepened the kiss and unhurriedly explored her mouth.

Moving back from the kiss Draco slid Hermione's dress off her body and began to work on removing her bra. Once it was out of the way Draco leant down to kiss first one peak then the other. Hermione sucked in her breath, yes Draco had done this before but never so slowly or so gentle. She could feel him smiling against her skin as he leisurely kissed his way down her body. When he reached the top of her panties he stopped and Hermione had to refrain from hitting him over the head, she could scarcely breathe from the anticipation. He hooked his fingers into the sides and smoothly pulled them down her legs.

Coming back up to her sex, Draco languidly explored her sex just as he had done with her mouth. Hermione tightened her hands in the sheets, almost ripping them off, she could feel her orgasm coming but each time she was brought to the brink Draco would stop and wait for her to calm back down. Hermione groaned in frustration and she could feel Draco smiling. She was starting to hear music as he brought her to the edge for the fourth time and as the music built to a crescendo in her head, her back arched off the bed and Draco let her come this time.

Hermione could feel Draco sliding back up her body as she was coming back down from an amazing high. He leant over to her ear and whispered, "Are you ready?" All she could do was nod her head; she had officially lost her ability to speak. Draco entered her in one swift movement while whispering in her ear over and over that he loved her and that she meant everything to him. This time Draco didn't try to stop her from orgasming and she came quickly, still sensitive from the first time. Draco tried to hold back but Hermione could tell that it was no use, as soon as she hit her peak Draco shouted his release.

Collapsing on top of her Draco spoke, "we may have had good sex before, but that was _amazing."_ Hermione laughed half-heartedly, being too tired to even laugh properly, "I agree but I think we should wait at least a week before we try that again, I don't think my heart could take it."

Draco's head settled into the crook of her neck and although she was incredibly uncomfortable, Hermione didn't try to move him as it felt too good.

"I knew I did the right thing by marrying you," Draco muttered.

"You didn't want to marry me, don't you remember? You said it was because of your father."

Draco lifted his head to look Hermione in the eye, "oh yeah, but still, I had a major crush on you for _years_."

_Wait, what?_ Hermione looked down incredulously, "You had a crush on _me? _But you _hated _me! You bullied me for years!"

Draco chuckled, "Well of course, how else was I supposed to tell you I liked you?"

Hermione dropped her head back down on the pillow and groaned, she couldn't believe men sometimes.

"And does it really matter? That's all in the past now. At least we have each other right?"

Hermione smiled at his words, he was right of course, it didn't really matter.

"Oh what a sweet and tender moment. Such a shame it has to be interrupted."

Hermione gasped and looked up at the door. And straight into Lucius Malfoy's cold grey eyes.

_A/N: wow I cannot believe it. While this may seem like a long update to you I think this is rather quick, less than a year. Anyway thank you to everyone who kept reading and I apologise that you had to go back to the beginning to understand it. The poll is still going and so far rewrite now is winning so if you want something else you guys better vote so I know what to do._

_In case you were wondering when I wrote this chapter (meaning the sex scene) I was listening to a song called "we are the lucky ones" by Biff Naked. It's a great song and I recommend listening to it._

_Xoxo Lemon and Strawberries. _


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter Twenty Six: the difference between defiance and devotion**

Draco looked up into his father's eyes, they were so similar to his own, that same shade of grey. But they were different also; Lucius' eyes glinted with coldness while Draco's were warm and bright. Draco could feel Hermione stiffen beside him, she was trying to be brave but he knew she was terrified. Just as he was terrified, he couldn't stand the thought of losing Hermione to this cold, malicious man and he would do everything within his power to make sure it didn't happen. He remembered when Hermione was poisoned and he thought his heart would break out of his chest; it was beating so hard with panic. He had nightmares about her dying and dreaded the thought of waking up without her beside him; her warmth surrounding him. And right now, he felt that panic.

He had thought that with Voldemort (he still shuddered when he thought of the name) dead, his father would try to become a good man as he had been given a second chance without any charges against his name. But instead his father had retreated into his study for weeks at a time and barely spoke a word to anyone. Until one day he exited his study to demand that Draco petition for Hermione for the stupid marriage law. Draco – still scared of his father – had agreed simply because he didn't want any trouble. His father never mentioned it again, just went back into his study doing Merlin knows what and Draco stopped caring as he fell deeply in love with the one girl he had always hated.

But now, with his father demanding that he kill the one woman who ever loved him that he loved in return, he knew he had to finish this. His father had already tried to kill her once, he had been foolish to think he could solve the problem simply by running away, his father would always track them down just to get rid of what he thought was a stain on the Malfoy name. Draco pushed Hermione behind him as much as he could before looking up defiantly at his father.

"Get out. Now"

His father drawled out a laugh, "Draco now is not the time to have a burst of teenage defiance. Kill the mudblood and I will arrange of the disposal of her body. It is time you re-entered high society and looked for a proper wife and with _that _still on your arm, you've made the task quite impossible."

On the word impossible, Lucius drew his wand out from his cane and pointed it steadily at Hermione who had begun to shake behind Draco's shoulders. Draco inched his arm over towards the bedside table to retrieve his own wand but his father was too quick and with a flick of his wand, Draco's own wand flew into Lucius' outstretched hand.

"I can't believe you are still trying to protect her; she's beneath you." Lucius' tone was incredulous; his son's defiance of him was unprecedented.

Draco pushed himself up from the bed and hastily pulled some pants on and threw clothes at Hermione. "I won't let you do this, father. Not now, not ever. I love her."

Lucius laughed again but there was no humour in his tone, "Malfoy's do not love anyone, let alone _mudbloods."_ Lucius' face hardened and his lips twisted into a snarl, his wand pointed menacingly at Hermione.

"I will not let you sully the Malfoy name, Draco, even if it means you have to die," with that he swung his wand until it was pointed at Draco, "I don't want to do it of course, but I find that your sudden defiance of me has become somewhat of a nuisance. I will be losing my only heir but I am sure there are plenty of willing witches who would wish to bear the next Malfoy heir. Yes it shall be quite simple actually, I can say that you and the mudblood had taken a trip into the mountains and were tragically killed by the giants who were hungry."

He stepped towards Draco and Draco backed into a wall, _this wasn't how it was supposed to end, _he thought to himself, _I was supposed to die at the ripe old age of 150 with Hermione beside me. _But it was too late now, he was defenceless and his father was going to kill him to protect the family name. He looked over at Hermione and wished he could have protected her like a husband should, _I'm sorry, Hermione._

He closed his eyes and waited for the two words to be said that would end his life.

"_Avada Kedavra."_

A body slumped to the floor.

But it was not his. Draco opened his eyes and saw Hermione holding her wand, her arm shaking, and his father lying on the floor. She had killed him.

Her face was ashen, no matter how brave and strong she was, this was the first time she had killed someone in cold blood, not on a battlefield. Draco rushed towards her and scooped her up in his arms just before her knees gave out. He held her as close to his body as physically possible, uncaring that he was crushing her in the meantime. He had been so scared. He whispered "I love you" over and over into her hair and rocked them back and forth until his heart had slowed down and he was able to breathe properly again. She was shuddering in his arms and clearly didn't want to be let go. They had come so close to death that they wanted to be together for as long as possible. Draco knew that they had to take care of his father's body; people would be looking for him soon. Someone had to take the blame. He stayed silent for a minute and thought of a plan.

"Hermione, look at me," Draco demanded, his voice hardened, "I need you to go away. Far, far away from here. I need you to be safe. You're going to Australia. A couple of months ago I bought a little cottage in New South Wales in a place called Phegan's Bay in case of an emergency. I'm going to take you there and you will stay there until I come back to get you. Do you understand?"

Hermione nodded, tears forming in her eyes, she didn't want to be separated from Draco.

"I don't know how long it will take for me to come back to you. I have to deal with this," he gestured to Lucius' body, "mess before I can get to you. Will you wait for me?"

Hermione nodded again, this time the tears were falling freely. Draco nodded, "Okay then, here we go."

Still holding Hermione tight he apparated them into the cottage, it had already been furnished and stocked with clothes and food.

"I know it's not much but you should be comfortable and I know you love the sea so I chose this location. He led Hermione to the front door and onto the veranda where they faced the bay, the water sparkling in the sunlight and ducks floating on the water. There was a pier directly in front of the house which you could fish off or just sit and contemplate the water. Truly it was a beautiful place. Draco led Hermione back inside and held her close.

"You know I don't want to leave you but I have to. My father had too many connections for his murder to go unnoticed." Hermione nodded and hugged him tightly.

Leaning up so she could whisper in his ear she said, "Come back to me," and Draco could feel his throat constrict and tears prick his eyes. He held her close once more and whispered goodbye in her ear and apparated away. Hermione stood there in shock as she began to wait for Draco to come back.

_A/N: wow I know I said I would update more often but you have no idea how busy I am now. I'm currently in my final year of high school and it is much harder than I had anticipated. But still that's no excuse for keeping you waiting and I apologise to those of you that will have to re-read the story in order to understand what is going on. I hope you like it; I wasn't really sure what I was going to do and just went with the flow. By the way, Phegan's Bay is a real place and is actually my holiday house just in case you wanted to know. Please review and tell me what you think._

_Also so far on the poll the majority of the votes are on re-write after the end so that is probably what I will do. And in case you wanted to know there is only one more chapter to go so we are very close to the end._

_XOXO Lemon and Strawberries._


	27. Chapter 27

_A/N: I can't believe it has taken me this long to post this chapter, I'm really, really sorry. If you want to throw rotten tomatoes then go ahead, I know I deserve it. Anyway, some of you might not remember what's been going on (hell I've forgotten) So here's a quick recap: Hermione and Draco got married under the Marriage Act, Lucius was acting all suspicious and eventually we learn he's trying to kill her, Hermione kills Lucius and so Draco sends her away to live in Australia until he can sort everything out. That's pretty much it so enjoy!_

**The difference between you and me**

It was silent, that kind of silence that no one should ever have to hear. Draco was completely alone, except for the body of his dead father. He couldn't breathe, let alone think about what to do with the body. It was just lying there, not peaceful exactly, but still.

He couldn't really believe Hermione would kill someone, not even if her life depended on it. It just didn't seem to be in her nature. But now that she had killed him, he had to get rid of the body, murdering someone, even an ex-Death Eater would not be looked upon nicely.

But before Draco could even approach the body he realised something he'd forgotten: his father's alarm. Lucius always planned ahead and would have ensured that, had any harm come to him, alarms would be raised to alert others. Draco immediately rushed over to the body, needing to get it out of there as soon as possible, but it was already too late. Draco could hear the front door being forced open.

"Draco, step away from the body, drop your wand and place your hands behind your head," a faceless Auror told him, "now turn towards me. Slowly."

Draco turned and knew he had no hope of escaping. But thankfully it seemed they thought he killed Lucius, not Hermione, which meant she would be safe.

He could hear the aurors whisper to one another, words of disgust and, strangely enough, sadness. But Draco wasn't really listening to them, only hearing snippets of their conversation: _so sad...too young...Azkaban", "...rules are rules...", _"_maybe... sentence lighter". _All Draco could think about was Hermione and how happy he was that she was safe. However, one voice was clearer than the rest: "_you'll rot in Azkaban for this, boy"._

Three years.

It had been three years she'd seen or heard from him. Standing in the slightly-wet grass, Hermione realised she had grown used to this quaint little town: the little noises of the birds in the trees, the calming ocean just outside, the feel of the sun on her face. She had also grown used to living without magic, it was almost effortless how she had slipped back into her old childhood routines.

But even as she was growing used to her new way of life, not a day went by that she didn't think about Draco. And every night she had nightmares about that fateful day three years, even though he had tried to kill her she couldn't believe she had taken a life. Every night she killed him over and over again. She didn't know what happened, or why she hadn't been taken to Azkaban yet. Draco had told her he would take care of everything and she understood that, but she expected him to be back within the week. Now she didn't know if she would ever see him again.

"Mummy?"

Hermione turned around to see a little boy holding his blankie and rubbing his eyes. His golden curls glinted in the afternoon sunlight. At two years old the little boy was the only thing in her life that stopped her from going crazy.

Walking quickly towards the veranda, Hermione scooped up her son and kissed him on the forehead, "What are you doing awake little Xanthus? You're supposed to be asleep." The little boy yawned and Hermione laughed softly to herself, "You should be back in bed, mister. Come on, I'll sing you a lullaby."

After tucking Xanthus in and singing him a lullaby her mother used to sing to her, Hermione closed the door softly behind her and made her way outside again. Walking down to the pier, she breathed the sea air in deeply and closed her eyes against the setting sun. Sitting down at the end of the pier, she eased her feet into the cool water and thought about her husband. She wanted him in her arms, she wanted to shower him with kisses and she wanted him to meet their son.

Rudely awakened by the guard hitting the bars of his cell, Draco lifted his head out of his arms and stood up. His grubby prison uniform was getting more tattered and as he continued to lose weight, it hung loosely from his frame. Even though every day was so awful, he would suffer his fate twenty times over so long as it meant Hermione was safe.

But then again, he wasn't even a hundred percent sure that she _was_ safe, after all, it had been exactly 1,097 days since he had last seen her, anything could have happened since then. In fact, she could have moved on, gotten a new husband.

Draco felt the lump in his throat form and his heart clench at the thought of Hermione with another man and he knew he had to get out of Azkaban soon. But he'd been given a life sentence, apparently that was the price for killing a Death Eater who had tried to kill your wife.

After being herded into the cafeteria for breakfast, Draco sat down with a group of men who he trusted; after all, they were mainly his father's ex-friends. He had thought at first, that he should avoid them, they might have wanted revenge for him killing Lucius. But luckily, they hated Lucius just as much as he did and were the closest he had to friends in this dark place.

"I have to get out of here," Draco stated plainly, to the surprise of the others.

"But, Draco," the grey-haired Marcus started, "there is no escape from Azkaban, only release or death."

Draco shook his head, "No, you don't understand. I _need_ to get out of here. I think I know a way too." At this all the men leant in, both to hear better and to ensure no one else heard.

"We're surrounded by water, right? Well that means they must use some sort of transport to get the food and clothes here. I've talked to some of the guards who don't seem to enjoy their jobs and they told me, for the right price, the people who do the transporting. I inherited a fortune when Lucius died, and I know that every man has his price. All I have to do is talk to the transport guys and hitch a ride back to the mainland with them."

Marcus shook his head, "But even if you get out, they're going to come looking for you. Are you prepared to have to look over your shoulder for the rest of your life?"

Draco nodded solemnly, he already knew that. But if that was what it took to be with Hermione again then it didn't matter. It was time to go home.

Hermione had just put Xanthus to sleep for the night when she heard movement from the veranda. She rushed over to the dresser and removed her wand, just because she didn't use it anymore, didn't mean she didn't have it handy at all times. Moving quickly and silently to the front door, she threw the door open and pointed her wand in the face of the intruder.

"Miss me, Hermione?"

She went weak at the knees at the sound of his voice. Sliding onto the floor Hermione looked up into the face of her husband, her husband that she never thought she would see again. Tears flowing freely down her face she opened her mouth but no words came out. She had been rendered completely speechless for the first time in her life.

"Well if that's the welcome I get I think I'll head back to Azkaban." Draco chuckled to himself and switched the light on in the room so he could properly see her for the first time in over three years.

But as he stepped into the light, Hermione could see how truly terrible he looked, "Draco, what happened to you?"

Draco laughed softly again and shook his head, "Hermione as much as I would love to chat about the last three years, I'm completely exhausted. Can't we just cuddle for a little while?"

Hermione launched herself into his arms and though he staggered backwards, Draco immediately enveloped her in his long arms.

"I missed you so much, I thought about you every day."

Draco looked down at her curly head and smiled to himself, "I missed you too."

Hermione looked up and into his eyes, "I know you just want to sleep but I have to tell you something."

Draco felt his heart clench, he knew she would tell him she met someone else and didn't want him anymore.

"You have a son."

That had not been what he had expected and clearly it showed on his face.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't even realise but it must have been the last time and I didn't know what to do and I was so scared an-."

Draco stopped her by putting a finger against her lip, "you thought I would be mad? Why? You have no idea how happy I am, we have a son, Hermione. I only regret that I wasn't here for you and our son when you needed me."

Hermione gave a watery smile, "but you're here now. Now come on, you can sleep after you've met our son."

And even though he knew life was going to be tough, for all of them, Draco couldn't have been happier than he was at that moment as he looked down on his sleeping son and held Hermione in his arms. He was finally home.

**The End**

_A/N: Oh my god, I can't believe it's over. I started this when I was in year 10 and I'm now in my first year of university. Granted, it was more due to my laziness that the length of the story that made it drag out for three years but still, fair effort. So now that it's done I'll start editing it. I'll probably leave this one up but just post the other one as a new story, I'll post another chapter to this story to give you the title of the edited one (that is, if you want to read it again). Anyway, I'm really sorry it took so long and I could give you a long list of excuses (the main being year 12) but it doesn't matter now. Anyway, thanks for putting up with me and the story and I hope you enjoyed it._

_Xoxo_

_Lemon and Strawberries_


	28. Chapter 28

Hey everyone, Lemon and Strawberries here.

Just thought you'd like to know that I've started rewriting _The Difference between you and me_ and so if you go to my profile you can read the new one.

I've changed quite a few things so some things will be different.

Feel free if you'd like to reread the story or just ignore this message.

I'd like to say thank you again for so many of you putting up with my atrocious writing and I promise it has gotten a little better.

See you on the other story (hopefully)

xo Lemon and Strawberries


End file.
